Histoires d'éternité
by Kate Nightingale
Summary: "Tu as toujours le temps? Parce que des histoires d'yeux bleus, d'amour et de mort, j'en ai des tonnes comme ça !"
1. Prologue

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog **katenightingale. tumblr**

Et les bonus **katenightingale–bonus. tumblr**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternité**

 **Prologue**

 **Publié le 07 mars 2018**

 **Note :**

Petit nouveau ou vieille connaissance, merci pour ton intérêt pour cette histoire !

Peut-être que ça vous intéressera de savoir que j'ai commencé cette histoire en 2013 (!), qu'elle me tient énormément à cœur et que c'est une joie de pouvoir enfin la partager avec vous !

Comme d'hab', tout est entièrement écrit et prêt à être publié. Je compte publier tous les mercredis. L'histoire est en deux parties (+ un petit one-shot).

J'espère que tu me suivras avec plaisir dans les méandres des histoires d'éternités du capitaine Jack Harkness …

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Galaxie Alpha. Planète-capitale Zéphyr.**

 **51e siècle après JC**

Il n'avait jamais perdu cette habitude de prendre de la hauteur.

Les siècles avaient passé et il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pu que constater : l'être humain ne s'était jamais départi de son aspiration à être de plus en plus près du ciel.

Les architectes s'étaient diversifiés, l'horrible mode des buildings sans âme était depuis bien longtemps révolue, mais on avait continué à construire toujours plus haut, toujours plus grand.

Et cela l'arrangeait. Il se souvenait que cette habitude de se réfugier à l'endroit le plus haut qu'il pouvait trouver datait de l'époque où les circonstances l'avaient contraint à prendre la tête de Torchwood 3. A l'époque, sa vie ne faisait que commencer mais était déjà plus longue que la moyenne. Et pour la première fois, il avait de véritables responsabilités. Pire que cela, ses décisions n'avaient plus seulement un impact sur la destinée de son égoïste petite personne. Il avait la vie d'autres êtres humains entre les mains. C'était terrifiant. Alors, il montait sur le premier gratte ciel venu et contemplait à ses pieds la vie qui ne cessait de s'agiter. Comme un rappel du fait que peu importe les erreurs qu'il pourrait commettre demain, le monde continuerait de tourner.

Et puis, il y avait le calme. Le détachement. Cet effet anesthésiant que lui procurait la distance entre lui et le commun des mortels. Cela faisait du bien.

C'était ce qu'il était venu chercher aujourd'hui. La distance. La paix.

Il avait une décision à prendre. Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'elle était déjà quasiment prise. Mais il avait besoin de prendre de la hauteur pour fixer définitivement les choses.

Renoncer à soi-même, ce n'est quand même pas un choix qui s'opère à la légère.

Mais c'était fait, s'aperçut-il. La décision était prise. Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Un merveilleux sentiment de calme, si puissant qu'il en tenait presque de la grâce, se diffusa en lui.

Puis un bruit retentit dans son dos.

Et l'homme qui s'était jadis fait appeler Jack Harkness sourit.

Cela faisait très, très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce bruit. Des siècles. Mais il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Il y a des choses comme cela qui sont gravées en vous pour l'éternité. Et l'éternité, Jack pouvait vous en parler. Oh oui. Il y avait goûté. Et il y a quelques secondes, il venait de décider d'y renoncer.

L'étrange son, sorte de sifflements aux accents métalliques, s'interrompit et un grincement caractéristique d'une porte mal huilée raisonna dans le silence de la nuit.

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit.

-Bonjour Docteur ! lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Un pas léger raisonna derrière lui et bientôt, un homme vint se poster à ses côtés sur le bord de la gigantesque tour.

-Jack, salua le nouveau venu.

Le susnommé tourna la tête pour dévisager son interlocuteur.

-Tu as encore changé de tête, constata-t-il d'un ton badin. Il se pencha un peu, intensifiant son inspection. Je ne l'aime pas, lâcha-t-il, un peu boudeur.

Le Docteur fit la moue.

-C'est bien la première fois ! Ce sont les cheveux gris, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire, reconnût-il d'un ton plaintif.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, souffla Jack qui le regardait toujours, les sourcils froncés. J'ai cette drôle d'impression... Une sorte d'alerte. Comme si par le passé, tu m'avais nui.

-Ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai ce visage, dit le Docteur. Peut-être que dans mon futur...

-Non, contra Jack. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des siècles, Docteur. Crois-moi, chacune de nos rencontres est gravée en moi au fer rouge.

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

-Je savais que j'allais te voir, reprit Jack.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le Docteur. Parce que je me suis retrouvé ici par hasard. Je ...

Jack eut un léger rire.

-Le hasard, vraiment Docteur ? sourit-il. Voici un mot particulièrement déplacé dans ta bouche.

-Tu ne crois pas au hasard ?

-Plus depuis très longtemps !

-Alors qu'est-ce qui m'a amené ici, selon toi ?

Jack rit à nouveau.

-L'univers ? suggéra-t-il. Le grand horloger ? L'entité à l'origine de toute chose ? Tu crois qu'il se contente de nous créer et puis de nous lâcher dans la nature ? Non, non ! sourit Jack. Nous sommes ses jouets. Tout au long de notre vie. Toi, plus que tout autre, tu devrais le savoir...

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-il amené ici, alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu étais là au départ, souffla Jack. J'imagine qu'il est logique que tu sois là à la fin. Histoire de boucler la boucle, tu sais.

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ta fin, Jack. Crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Jack sourit à nouveau.

-Le temps peut être réécrit, n'est-ce pas une de tes devises ?

Nouvel haussement de sourcils.

-J'ai pris une décision, souffla Jack. Alors peut-être que tu es là pour me donner ton aval. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il y ait un témoin. Ou peut-être que c'est... eh bien, tu sais... pour que je ne sois pas seul.

Une ombre de tristesse assombrit les yeux du Docteur. Il les plongea dans ceux de Jack et fit un petit mouvement de la tête qui signifiait « explique-toi ».

-J'aurais pu le supporter, souffla Jack. L'éternité. Seul. On finit par devenir un peu fou. Mais ça aide à faire passer la pilule, pas vrai ? Traverser les siècles et les siècles et les siècles... Cela aurait pu être vivable. S'il n'y avait pas eu _lui_.

Le Docteur parut perplexe.

-J'ai compris il y a longtemps, expliqua Jack. Et c'est depuis ce temps que je ne crois plus au hasard. Je pense... je pense que l'univers a eu une sorte de bug, Docteur. Le disque est rayé, tu vois ? J'imagine que j'aurais dû... J'aurais dû vivre et mourir aux côtés de quelqu'un. Mais évidemment, je ne peux pas. Alors il revient. Encore et encore et encore... C'est en train de me rendre complètement fou. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je n'en peux vraiment plus.

Face à la perplexité grimpante de son vieil ami, Jack sourit.

-Tu veux que je te raconte? Ça risque de prendre du temps.

Le Docteur fit un petit geste nonchalant de la main, comme pour dire "Pourquoi suis-je là, à ton avis?".

Alors Jack s'exécuta :

-La première fois, c'était à Londres. Tout débute toujours à Londres, pas vrai ? s'amusa-t-il. C'était à la fin du XIX e siècle...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce début vous a plu !**

 **La semaine prochaine, on fera donc un retour vertigineux dans le passé pour « Creuser la question » au 19e siècle".**

 **Ce serait chouette de me faire un petit retour ici, sur tumblr ou twitter ;)**

 **PS : Les bonus sont particulièrement important pour éclairer cette histoire donc n'oubliez pas d'aller checker par ici :** **katenightingale–bonus. tumblr**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. 1 - Creuser la question

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog : **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus ! **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

 **Chapitre 1 : Creuser la question**

 **Publié le 14 mars 2018**

 **Note :**

Pour ce chapitre, j'aimerais vraiment partager avec vous des anecdotes autour d'une série qui a inspiré ce texte. Alors n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur le tumblr des bonus (surtout si vous êtes fan de Gareth David-Lloyd ...).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _-La première fois, débuta-t-il. C'était à Londres. Tout débute toujours à Londres, pas vrai ? s'amusa-t-il. C'était à la fin du XIXe siècle_ _ **.**_ Torchwood m'y avait envoyé pour une sombre affaire d'artefact en forme de corne qui faisait tout disparaître sur son passage en émettant un bruit de trompette.

Le Docteur le dévisageait avec le plus grand sérieux. Content d'avoir réussi à capter toute l'attention du Seigneur du temps - cela relevait tout de même de l'exploit, Jack se regorgea et poursuivit son récit :

.

 **Voie lactée, Planète Terre, Royaume-Uni**

 **19e siècle**

Après presque quarante ans passés à boire, à coucher avec tous ceux qui voulaient bien, à se faire tuer et à revenir à la vie encore et encore, Jack Harkness s'était enfin trouvé une occupation.

Pas un but. Certainement pas à un sens à sa vie absurde. Mais quelque chose à faire. De quoi se tenir occupé. C'était toujours mieux que d'essayer désespérément de se rendre amnésique à coup d'ivresse. Il avait eu beau essayer, cela ne marchait pas.

Cette occupation providentielle tenait en un seul mot : Torchwood. Ils étaient inutilement belliqueux et largement pas assez ouverts d'esprit au goût de Jack – ce que ce XIXe siècle pouvait être coincé ! Mais ils lui permettaient de se rendre utile. D'avoir quelque chose à faire, autre que de tourner en rond en attendant que le Docteur daigne s' _amener_ et ...

Jack s'efforçait de ne plus penser au Docteur quand il était sobre. Quand il était saoul, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher et se mettait à tenir des propos incohérents à la sauce de « quand je le retrouverai, je l'embrasserai puis je le tuerai ». C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Cette colère couplée à cette attente désespérée. Il y avait de quoi devenir cinglé. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de ces éternelles résurrections intempestives !

Il avait cinquante-et-uns siècles de connaissance dans la tête et il était coincé en pleine Angleterre victorienne. Quelle ironie. Sauf qu'au bout de presque quatre décennies, il commençait à ne plus trouver cela drôle du tout.

Alors Torchwood tombait à pic. Les aliens, ça le connaissait. _Stricto sensu_ , on pouvait dire qu'il en était un. Il avait beau être humain, il n'était pas né sur Terre. Ceci dit, il ne s'en était sûrement pas vanté auprès de ses deux nouvelles employeuses.

Au départ, Jack avait été plutôt impressionnée par ces deux-là : Alice et Emily. Deux femmes, à la fin du XIXe siècle, seules à Cardiff pour lutter contre les aliens. Autant d'indépendance en jupons et corsets, cela l'avait rendu tout frétillant. Mais il avait vite découvert la réalité : Alice et Emily n'étaient pas les enfants prodigues de la maison mère londonienne qu'on avait envoyées à Cardiff auréolées de gloire pour y développer une succursale.

Non.

Certes, Cardiff était une succursale mais Torchwood Londres la considérait avec le royal dédain qu'on accorde à une parenté nécessiteuse. Alice et Emily y avaient atterri, non pas parce qu'elles étaient brillantes mais parce que c'étaient des emmerdeuses et qu'on voulait se débarrasser d'elles. Cela faisait bien rire Jack. D'autant que ce n'était pas franchement le grand amour entre les demoiselles et lui. Chacun avait besoin de l'autre et faisait donc avec, mais on était loin de l'entente cordiale. Le duo féminin se méfiait de Jack et du mystère qu'il représentait de par son immortalité et ses connaissances. De son côté, Jack n'éprouvait pas une once de confiance envers ces deux femmes, trop bornées, trop attachées à leur vision étriquée du monde.

Elles croyaient le contrôler car malgré toutes les crasses qu'elles pouvaient lui faire, il revenait toujours. Une sorte de lien semblait le lier à Torchwood.

Alice et Emily, stupides créatures, étaient persuadées qu'il avait peur d'elles. La bonne blague ! Jack ne craignait pas une seule seconde ces deux petits tyrans à chapeau. Ce qui l'attachait à Torchwood Cardiff, ce n'était pas la peur mais au contraire l'espoir. La succursale de Cardiff était basée en plein sur la Faille. Cette Faille dont le Docteur se servait pour alimenter le TARDIS en énergie et sur laquelle il viendrait forcément se poser un jour ou l'autre. Il suffisait d'attendre.

Accomplir des missions pour Alice et Emily était une manière comme une autre de combler cette attente. Alors, il courrait partout pour elles, se mettant cent fois en danger. Et n'était jamais remercié par ces deux peaux de vache !

Enfin, qu'importe. De jours meilleurs s'annonçaient.

Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Quand Emily avait commencé à lui parler d'une mission à Londres, Jack était resté perplexe. Pourquoi l'y envoyer lui ? N'y avait-il pas une maison mère là-bas? Des dizaines d'agents chevronnés, dévoués comme des petits soldats pour lutter contre les vilains aliens et sauvegarder des intérêts de la couronne ?

Certes, avait reconnu Alice. Mais _elle_ les connaît tous.

Cette « elle » était une délicieuse jeune femme dont ses "patronnes" lui avait montré la photo. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu la perspective de jubiler en entendant médire à foison sur le duo Alice/Emily dans la capitale, Jack y serait allé juste pour le plaisir de rencontrer la femme de la photo. Elle s'appelait Helena Wells. Mais Jack allait bien vite découvrir que ceux qui _savaient_ l'appelaient H.G.

Ceux qui savaient, c'est-à-dire ceux qui étaient au courant que cette jeune femme n'était pas juste une jolie et oisive noble londonienne. En secret, Helena devenait H.G., portait des vêtements d'homme et courait dans tout Londres à la poursuite d'artefacts aliens qui y semaient la zizanie. Et elle racontait ses aventures dans d'excellents bouquins – Jack les avait lus. Sauf que la plupart des gens croyaient que l'auteur en était son frère. Le monde était encore bien étouffant pour la gente féminine.

H.G. n'avait pas soupçonné qu'il était de Torchwood puisqu'il s'était empressé de cracher dans la soupe. Ça lui arrivait souvent. Son allégeance à l'organisation de la reine Victoria était si versatile qu'il lui arrivait souvent de retourner sa veste et de conspirer contre eux quand il ne voyait pas d'intérêt _direct_ à être de leur côté.

Il était donc à Londres, en roue libre et s'amusait follement.

C'est là qu'il l'avait rencontré. Cet homme, qu'à priori rien ne distinguait des autres. Mais dont il se souviendrait pourtant des siècles et des siècles plus tard. Il s'appelait Mr Wolcott. C'était en quelque sorte l'assistant d'H.G. Comme le voulait les mœurs un peu guindées de l'époque, elle étant noble et lui non, elle l'appelait toujours ainsi : Mr Wolcott.

Jack les avait côtoyés très brièvement. A peine quelques heures intenses où ils avaient couru dans tout Londres à la poursuite d'un artefact qui avait la terrible faculté de réduire en poussière d'atomes tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Courant contre la montre pour arrêter l'hécatombe, H.G., Jack et Mr Wolcott n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de faire connaissance. Et jamais, jamais Jack ne connaîtrait son prénom. En y repensant, il s'étonnait de s'être intéressé à lui. La personnalité dominante dans le duo Mr Wolcott / H.G était assurément cette dernière. Lui était poli, serviable et effacé. Or, généralement, Jack était attiré par les caractères dominants. Ou peut-être pas, en fait... Dans le duo Docteur/Rose, il avait aimé le Docteur ET Rose. Face à H.G. et Mr Wolcott, il avait été fasciné par H.G., cette femme tellement en avance sur son temps, mais irrésistiblement attiré par Mr Wolcott, cet homme discret, propre sur lui et humble.

Il lui avait fait du gringue sans vergogne, sous les yeux d'une H.G. amusée. Et à son immense surprise, après des heures de compliments et d'allusions graveleuses laissées sans réponses, Mr Wolcott lui avait soudain lancé une œillade prometteuse.

-On pourrait peut-être creuser la question un peu plus tard, lorsqu'aucun londonien ne sera plus sous la menace d'une dissolution intempestive, vous ne croyez pas, Mr Harkness ? avait-il lâché, l'œil brillant et le sourire mutin.

Jack avait trouvé que c'était un excellent programme. Dont il attendait la suite avec grande, grande impatience.

Mais elle n'était jamais venue.

Mr Wolcott avait été tué. Par un abruti de Torchwood Londres à la gâchette trop facile.

Et H.G., effondrée, n'avait plus regardé Jack que comme un ennemi quand elle avait compris les liens qu'il avait avec l'Institut de la reine Victoria.

A son retour à Cardiff, l'engueulade avec Alice et Emily aurait pu être mémorable vu le degré de fureur dans laquelle la petite escapade de Jack les avaient mises. Mais tous leurs reproches glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau. Il était plongé dans une amère mélancolie. Sa bouche avait un goût de cendre. Une impression d'inachevé ne le quitta pas pendant des semaines. Rarement un décès l'avait autant affecté, surtout concernant une personne qu'il avait connu si brièvement

Il ne lui restait que le souvenir d'un regard bleu, d'un nez en trompette et d'un sourire en coin...

.

.

.

Le Docteur et Jack étaient toujours au sommet de leur tour, bercés par les rumeurs de la nuit et le doux ronron du TARDIS derrière eux.

-H.G. écrivait d'excellents bouquins, dit Jack avec un sourire triste. Tout le mérite en était attribué à son frère. Et évidemment, il n'était fait jamais mention nulle part de Mr Wolcott. Je me souvenais à peine de lui. Je l'ignorais, mais lors de cette folle journée londonienne, quelqu'un nous a pris en photo. Près de trois siècles plus tard, je suis tombé dessus par hasard et ce jour-là, Docteur ...

Il s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots.

-Ce jour-là, j'ai eu l'impression que les rouages grippés de ma vie commençaient enfin à prendre un sens.

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Il gardait toujours le silence, l'expression sérieuse et emphatique.

-Tu as toujours le temps? Parce que des histoires de yeux bleus, d'amour et de mort, j'en ai des tonnes comme ça ! tenta de plaisanter Jack.

-Continue. Continue, Jack, rétorqua le Docteur, extrêmement sérieux.

Alors l'immortel s'exécuta.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **La semaine prochaine, on verra que pour Jack traverser l'Atlantique n'est décidément jamais une très bonne idée …**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ici, sur twitter ou tumblr ! J'ai même rejoint Wattpad (nouvelle place to be paraît-il ...)**


	3. 2 - La croisière ne s'amuse plus

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog : **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus ! **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La croisière ne s'amuse plus**

 **Publié le 22 mars 2018**

* * *

 _-Tu as toujours le temps? Parce que des histoires d'yeux bleus, d'amour et de mort, j'en ai des tonnes comme ça ! tenta de plaisanter Jack._

 _-Continue. Continue, Jack, rétorqua le Docteur, extrêmement sérieux._

 _Alors l'immortel s'exécuta :_

.

.

 **Voie lactée, Planète Terre, Océan Atlantique**

 **20e siècle**

Accoudé au bastingage, les yeux fermés, Jack Harkness laissait aller le cours de ses pensées sans chercher à les orienter.

Le brouillard l'environnait de partout, comme autant de légers doigts frais qui se poseraient sur sa peau. On était en plein de mois de juillet et dans quelques jours, ils atteindraient New York.

La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur et, s'il y avait prêté attention, Jack aurait pu distinguer des rires, de la musique et même des bruits d'éclaboussures. En effet, sur l'Andrea Doria, fleuron de la marine italienne et paquebot de grand luxe, on avait à sa disposition pas moins de trois piscines. Certains mettaient un point d'honneur à les utiliser, de jour comme de nuit.

Mais en cet instant, Jack était complètement indifférent à son environnement. C'est tout juste s'il retirait un léger plaisir de la brise marine qui faisait voleter ses cheveux et son long manteau de la RAF.

Il était mélancolique ce soir. Envahi, presque submergé par ses propres souvenirs. Dès les premières heures de la journée, il avait su qu'elle serait mauvaise. Enfin, encore plus mauvaise que d'ordinaire. Il n'aimait pas être sur l'eau. Son truc, c'était les airs, au cas où son manteau ne vous aurait pas mis la puce à l'oreille.

Jadis, il s'était approprié l'identité d'un pilote. Ce n'était pas par hasard. Depuis son enfance, il savait piloter. Certes, pas vraiment le même genre d'engins que ceux avec lesquels le vrai Jack Harkness avait acquis ses galons. Mais au fond, le principe était le même.

Il avait revécu la Seconde Guerre mondiale, non pas en joyeux observateur détaché comme la première fois, mais en acteur pleinement engagé. Encore une fois, il avait dit byebye à Torchwood. Il était parti aux Etats-Unis où il s'était arrangé pour apprendre à devenir un pilote, au sens où on l'entendait au XXe siècle. Puis il était revenu au Royaume-Uni, ce pays qu'il n'arriverait jamais à considérer comme le sien, bien qu'il y ait passé maintenant la majeure partie de sa vie. Il avait participé, à son niveau, à la lutte contre l'avancée du nazisme. A moitié par conviction et à moitié par goût de l'héroïsme. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de succès auprès des gentes féminine ET masculine que depuis qu'il avait réellement de quoi illustrer son titre de _capitaine_.

Il était toujours un imposteur, mais un peu moins.

La guerre avait provoqué une large hécatombe parmi les agents de l'Institut très secret de la reine. Ses nouveaux supérieurs à Torchwood, bien qu'un peu perplexes face à l'énergumène Jack Harkness, le traitaient comme un vétéran un peu _spécial_ et non plus comme une anomalie ou une bombe à retardement. Le ton avait radicalement changé. Ce n'est pas plus « Jack, fais ceci ; Jack, tu vas là-bas ; c'est un ORDRE » mais plutôt « euh Jack, on aurait besoin de tes connaissances là ... Jack, tu veux bien t'occuper de telle affaire ? ».

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Alice et Emily puis leurs successeurs avaient toujours été trop stupides pour comprendre, c'est que Jack était sensible à la gentillesse. A la politesse. Au fond, il n'était qu'un grand enfant. Plus on lui demandait gentiment, plus il faisait les choses de bon cœur. Aujourd'hui, onze ans après la fin de la guerre, il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait plus une seule fois tourné le dos à Torchwood. Non pas parce qu'il s'était soudain découvert une fidélité pour l'Institut, mais parce qu'il avait un boss bienveillant, des collègues amicaux et qu'il les appréciait tous sincèrement. Le talon d'Achille de Jack ? Son cœur, évidemment. Et encore, à cette époque, il ne savait toujours pas à quel point.

Il appréciait Dewey, l'actuel dirigeant de Torchwood 3, premier gallois à exercer cette fonction. Dewey connaissait l'immortalité de Jack et était largement assez intelligent pour s'être aperçu que l'étendue de ses connaissances dépassait de très loin celle d'un humain du XXe siècle. Mais Dewey respectait les mystères de Jack. Ce dernier avait même parfois l'impression d'être encouragé à préserver ses secrets. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux.

Et oui, si vous vouliez savoir, ils couchaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas une première. Mais ils se respectaient mutuellement et ça par contre, c'était inédit.

Depuis la Seconde Guerre, Jack cultivait ses apparences américaines. Son nom, un accent qu'il avait toujours eu et qu'il accentuait désormais volontairement, plus quelques allusions savamment placées. Dewey n'était certainement pas dupe, mais il faisait très bien semblant. Cette croyance s'était donc rependue comme une traînée de poudre et lorsque la situation actuelle avait nécessité l'envoi d'un éclaireur au pays de l'Oncle Sam, la maison mère de Londres avait fort aimablement suggéré qu'on y envoie « l'Amerloque de Cardiff ».

Avant même que Jack n'ait eu le temps de faire connaître son avis sur la question, des places avaient été réservé sur l'Andrea Doria qui partait de Gênes le 17 juillet. C'était un paquebot de luxe, tout particulièrement en vogue et on voulait que Jack profite de son voyage pour avoir à l'œil certains passagers. Une fois arrivé à New York, il était censé faire œuvre de son charme légendaire pour soutirer des informations, puis revenir à Londres faire un rapport complet. S'il voyait quelques trucs louches entre temps – et les gros bonnets de Londres avaient l'air d'être sûr que ce serait le cas – il était en droit de s'occuper directement de la menace, tant qu'il restait discret.

 _Ben voyons._

Tout cela le rendait morose. Gênes. L'accent italien de la plupart des membres de l'équipage. L'imminence de son arrivée à New York. Les rappels de ce qu'il avait intérieurement surnommé « la débâcle Angelo » étaient très forts. C'était il y avait presque 30 ans. Mais les décennies commençaient à ne plus représenter grand-chose pour Jack. Et le souvenir de ces bigots d'italiens en train de le torturer à mort pendant des jours dans la cave d'un boucher était resté cuisant. L'homme dont il avait voulu faire son compagnon...

Compagnon, ce mot rimait bien trop avec Rose dans l'esprit de Jack pour qu'il ne soit pas mortifié par la proposition qu'il avait faite au bel italien juste avant de se prendre une balle dans la tête. Le Docteur s'était choisi une compagne prête à braver les daleks pour rester à ses côtés. Et Jack, lui, avait jeté son dévolu sur Angelo.

 _Bien joué, franchement._

-Bonsoir, dit une voix douce juste à côté de lui.

Jack releva la tête, sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

-Jorge, salua-t-il.

L'espace d'un instant, il sentit que son sourire avait dû prendre un pli tendre et il s'empressa de le réfréner.

-Tu as l'air bien mélancolique, souffla Jorge en fixant la mer que la nuit avait rendu noire et menaçante.

-C'est une technique comme une autre pour susciter la curiosité des cœurs purs, le taquina Jack.

Comme souvent depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Jorge lui jeta un regard perplexe. Jack pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner dans sa jolie petite tête. La mère de Jorge était une espagnole qui avait fuit son pays lors de la prise de pouvoir de Franco. Son père, un bon petit bourgeois de campagne anglais. Le mélange était très réussi : cheveux bruns, yeux bleus ourlés de long cils, peau brune et un mélange de deux cultures plutôt antithétiques qui l'avaient rendu ouvert et sensible.

Ils avaient fait connaissance lors du deuxième jour de voyage. Jorge avait une femme et un gosse et Jack aurait bien été en peine de dire lequel était le plus insupportable des deux : la harpie vindicative et vulgaire ou le morveux braillard et mal dégrossi. Un soir où il avait un peu forcé sur le brandy, Jorge lui avait avoué qu'il était quasiment sûr que l'enfant n'était pas de lui.

Le bel anglais passait son temps à essayer de fuir la compagnie de sa délicieuse famille et Jack fuyait tout le monde – sauf ceux qu'il était censé espionner mais il était assez intelligent pour ne pas les approcher de trop près. Alors, Jorge et lui passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, se retrouvant chaque jour sans jamais se donner rendez-vous, tombant sur l'autre _par hasard_. La plupart du temps, leur relation était faite de franche camaraderie. Mais de temps à autre, Jack lançait quelques allusions. Au départ, simplement par habitude. Puis parce que l'air un peu hébété de Jorge le faisait rire. Parce qu'il avait envie de lui, aussi.

Malheureusement, on était en 1956, Jorge avait reçu une éducation anglaise bourgeoise et il avait eu le très mauvais goût de passer la bague au doigt à une idiote. Alors, il considérait le flirt de Jack avec une sincère circonspection. Il mettait sûrement ça sur le compte de « l'éducation américaine » de Jack.

-Pas si pur que ça, rétorqua Jorge d'un ton neutre.

Jack souriait toujours.

-Veux-tu te confesser, mon enfant ? offrit-il, à moitié sérieux.

Jorge fit planer sur lui un regard un peu perdu et Jack le prit soudainement en pitié.

-Tu as très bon cœur, je le sais, lui affirma-t-il en adoptant cette expression qui permettait immédiatement à ses interlocuteurs de savoir qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ne badinait plus. On a tous des pensées ou des comportements peu charitables parfois. Si ce n'était pas le cas, on vivrait dans un monde de perfection et on s'ennuierait tous à mourir.

Jorge eut un petit rire.

-Tu t'ennuies, Jack ?

-Présentement ? Pas du tout, affirma Jack en haussant un sourcil subjectif.

Jorge secoua la tête, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

-Non, je veux dire, dans la vie.

-Parler d'ennui serait inexact, répondit Jack. Mais je suis perpétuellement en attente de quelque chose. Parfois, je finis par avoir la quasi-certitude que ça ne viendra jamais et c'est comme-ci je tombais dans un puits sans fond, avoua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce « quelque chose » ? voulut savoir Jorge.

-Un sens. Un sens à la vie, tout simplement.

-Si cette discussion continue dans cette direction, je crois que je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'un verre.

Jack éclata de rire.

-Ta faiblesse pour le brandy te perdra, le taquina-t-il.

-Je prends le risque, affirma l'anglais, totalement sérieux.

Jack eut alors la vision fugitive d'un Jorge âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, rougeaud et bedonnant, se perdant dans un verre pendant qu'une silhouette revêche lui hurlait des invectives à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Une soirée de sobriété ne lui ferait pas mal.

-Je ne me sens pas le courage de me sociabiliser ce soir, dit-il.

Pour boire, il fallait aller au bar et y supporter les conversations d'autres gentlemen fuyant la compagnie de leurs femmes ou maîtresses dans la fumée et l'alcool. Un peu comme Jorge, en fait. Sauf que sobre, Jorge était adorable, d'une sensibilité et d'une finesse d'esprit comme Jack en rencontrait rarement.

-Bon argument, reconnut le bel anglais.

Pour le distraire, Jack se mit alors à lui narrer le récit d'une bataille aérienne à laquelle il avait participé en plein Blitz, avec force détails et gesticulades comme il en avait le secret. Fasciné, Jorge qui n'était qu'un adolescent lors du conflit, l'écoutait presque bouche bée et avait totalement oublié son petit verre de brandy.

Ils étaient seuls à l'arrière du bateau. Même s'il ne faisait pas froid, le brouillard avait incité la plupart des passagers à rester à l'intérieur, dans les grandes salles de réceptions ou dans leurs cabines.

Plus tard, Jack garderait l'impression tenace que même après la collision, les bruits de rires et de musique ne s'étaient pas immédiatement tus.

C'était arrivé avec la brutalité d'un coup de feu. Une secousse si forte que Jack et Jorge avaient été projetés sur le côté. Si Jack n'avait pas retenu son ami par la peau du dos, ce dernier serait passé par-dessus bord. Alors que les deux hommes se dévisageaient, encore sous le choc, des cris avaient commencé à retentir. D'un même élan, ils s'étaient retournés et avaient couru. Ce n'est qu'arrivés presque à l'autre bout du pont qu'ils avaient pu mesurer l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Jusque là, l'épais brouillard qui empêchait de voir à trois mètres devant soi dissimulait à leur vue le gigantesque navire brise glace qui était venu s'encastrer dans le flanc droit de l'Andrea Doria.

- _Maria Madre de Dios_ ! s'exclama Jorge, ce que Jack n'aurait pas manqué de trouver hilarant s'il n'avait pas lui-même été aussi choqué.

 _Non, non, non_! songeait-il avec une pointe d'hystérie. _Pas noyé ! Mourir noyé, c'est ignoble..._

Il posa sur son ami un regard désespéré. _Réfléchis_ , s'exhorta-t-il, _réfléchis !_

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Jorge se noyer sous ses yeux.

Puis, la vague de panique passa – Dieu, il avait vraiment horreur de l'eau ! Jack retrouva son calme et sa faculté à raisonner en situation de crise. Il y avait des chances pour que l'Andrea Doria ne coule pas. Pour ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'impact de la collision, la situation était grave mais pas désespérée.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de songer cela qu'un terrifiant grincement se fit entendre, semblant provenir des entrailles même du navire.

-Seigneur, Jack... souffla Jorge.

-Reste avec moi, lui ordonna presque Jack. Je vais nous sortir de là.

Le brise glace qui les avait percuté amorça un mouvement de recul dans un grand bruit de machine. La panique était générale, le brouhaha assourdissant. Alors que l'autre bateau reculait encore, un hurlement terrifiant s'éleva des cabines inférieures et il y eu plusieurs « plouf ! » inquiétants.

Jack avait déjà compris ce que c'était. Juste en-dessous d'eux, il y avait des cabines. Des cabines qu'en cette fin de soirée, la majorité des occupants avait déjà rejoint ...

Le bruit de l'eau s'engouffrant dans la coque béante, plusieurs mètres au-dessous d'eux, parut à Jack aussi funeste que le « _Exterminate_ ! » qui avait un jour mis fin à sa vie de mortel.

-Jack, souffla Jorge.

Il était plus pâle que la mort.

-Ruth et le petit ... lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot.

-Je sais.

-Notre cabine était juste...

-Je sais, répéta Jack.

-Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu, non !

Il s'était mis à trembler de tous ses membres alors qu'autour d'eux sur le pont, la bousculade était générale.

Des larmes s'échappaient des grands yeux bleus de Jorge et Jack venait de le saisir par l'arrière de la nuque pour presser sa tête contre son épaule lorsqu'ils perdirent tous deux l'équilibre et manquèrent de tomber en arrière.

Se stabilisant d'une main agrippée au bastingage, Jack maintint Jorge debout de l'autre main en l'agrippant fermement par la chemise. La panique était montée d'au moins trois crans. Juste à côté d'eux, une femme en robe de soirée tomba lamentablement en arrière mais Jack décida de l'ignorer. Pour aller la relever, il aurait fallu qu'il lâche Jorge et tant que ce dernier n'était pas sain et sauf sur la terre ferme, Jack n'avait pas l'intention de s'en éloigner de plus de vingt centimètres.

Alors que Jorge, hébété, contemplait ses compagnons d'infortunes, Jack se pencha légèrement par-dessus bord et y fit deux constats alarmants. Visiblement, l'eau était en train de s'infiltrer dans le bateau, le faisant gîter à tribord, ce qui expliquait la perte d'équilibre générale. Mais le pire était qu'une grande partie des canaux de sauvetage étaient justement situés à tribord... Il fallait renverser la vapeur et vite.

-Par ici, dit-il.

Entraînant Jorge à sa suite, il se frayant résolument un passage vers la cabine de commande.

Il leur fallut presque 10 minutes pour l'atteindre.

-Capitaine ! s'exclama un homme dès qu'il vit Jack se glisser dans la pièce.

C'était Harrison, le second du capitaine, un des rares membres de l'équipage à être de nationalité américaine. Le manteau de pilote de Jack avait sur lui un effet quasi hypnotique.

D'un geste du menton, Jack l'enjoignit de lui faire un rapport de la situation. Et elle tint en ces trois mots : « message de détresse ».

-On va mourir... souffla Jorge qui était pressé contre Jack, épaule contre épaule comme s'il avait besoin de son soutien pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Ce qui était probablement le cas d'ailleurs.

-Certainement pas ! le contredit Jack.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, le silence se fit soudain autour d'eux alors que la radio crépitait.

« Ici _l'Ile-de-France_ , dit une voix avec un fort accent français. Bien reçu, _Andrea Doria_. Comment est la situation ? ».

-Critique, répondit le capitaine de l' _Andrea_. La majorité de nos canaux sont inutilisables.

-Très bien. Je vais donner l'ordre de faire demi-tour. Je répète : nous faisons demi-tour. Nous arrivons !

Les soupirs de soulagement furent clairement audibles.

.

Cinq heures plus tard, recouverts de couvertures en laine rugueuse qui démangeait, Jorge et Jack mirent le pied à New York. Le choc et la fatigue nerveuse étaient si forts que Jorge avait besoin que Jack le soutienne à deux bras pour avancer.

Il leur fallut encore attendre de longues heures avant que la nouvelle ne tombe : la femme et le fils de Jorge n'étaient pas parmi les survivants. Ils étaient probablement morts sur le coup lors de la collision.

La cabine qu'occupait Jorge avec sa famille avait été entièrement détruite. Il ne lui restait plus rien à part les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos.

.

Le deuil que vivait Jorge était étrange. Il n'était pas principalement fait de tristesse. Le chagrin semblait même accessoire chez lui. Non, son deuil était fait de culpabilité et d'une colère sans nom. Une colère contre lui-même. Jack se doutait qu'il avait dû plus d'une fois formuler en son for intérieur le souhait d'être débarrassé de cette famille encombrante. Et aujourd'hui que c'était chose faite, la honte d'avoir pu un jour désirer une telle chose ne le quittait plus.

Depuis quelques semaines qu'ils étaient à New York, son penchant pour l'alcool avait pris des proportions inquiétantes. Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à son abattement généralisé. Jack ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'en sortir. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour prendre soin de Jorge. Il n'était pas habitué à devoir s'occuper d'un autre que de lui-même. Généralement, lorsqu'il avait une relation plus ou moins suivie avec quelqu'un, il s'agissait de personnes indépendantes et détachées comme Dewey. Certainement pas quelqu'un qui n'avait plus que lui, qui comptait sur lui comme Jorge. Il n'avait plus vraiment partagé la vie de qui que ce soit depuis plusieurs décennies.

Parce que oui, Jorge et lui s'étaient vraiment mis à partager quelque chose. D'abord, simplement une petite piaule miteuse au fin fond de Greenwich Village et aussi loin que possible de Little Italy. Puis des nuits à parler, à échanger, à donner à l'autre un peu de soi-même, quand Jorge était encore assez lui-même pour ressembler au jeune homme pour qui Jack avait eu un coup de cœur sur l'Andrea Doria. Puis finalement, un lit. Le veuvage semblait avoir donné à Jorge un sursaut de clairvoyance. Ou peut-être n'avait-il plus de raison de se voiler la face. C'est lui qui avait eu le premier geste et ensuite, il s'était laissé guider.

Pourtant, Jack le sentait souvent ailleurs. Non pas qu'il ait l'air de regretter. Il était juste ailleurs. Dans son fichu monde de culpabilité, habité par les fantômes de sa famille. Un monde duquel Jack avait de plus en plus de mal à le tirer.

Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans les affaires de Torchwood. Il aurait pu essayer de le faire recruter. Lui révéler l'existence de l'Institut et de ses activités, puis mettre Dewey devant le fait accompli. Bien formé, Jorge aurait pu faire un bon élément. Mais il était bien trop fragile pour cela. Il fallait d'abord qu'il redevienne lui-même avant que Jack ne puisse se permettre de bouleverser totalement son univers à nouveau...

Pour une personne non plongée dans la dépression, les allées et venues de Jack, ses curieux coups de téléphone, ses retours avec les vêtements déchirés et la crinière en bataille auraient sûrement paru bien mystérieux. Jorge ? Il les remarquait à peine. Lui qui s'était accroché à Jack comme une moule à son rocher après le naufrage, donnait maintenant l'impression de se laisser lentement dériver. Et Jack avait en permanence cette sensation désespérément frustrante de le regarder s'éloigner en lui tendant la main pour qu'il s'y raccroche. Main qui restait tendue au-dessus du vide, brassant le néant.

Ce fut donc un terrible choc mais pas un étonnement lorsqu'un matin à l'aube, Jack rentra presque mort de fatigue d'une mission, pour trouver Jorge pendu au milieu de l'appartement.

Le chagrin qui le traversa à la vue de ce corps qui avait jadis renfermé une âme si belle et si vivante, de ces yeux vides autrefois intelligents et rieurs, lui brisa le cœur comme jamais.

Il n'avait pas laissé de mot. Rien. Il était juste parti comme ça, par la petite porte. Alors qu'il s'employait à le détacher, la mort dans l'âme, Jack réalisa qu'en réalité, cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il avait perdu Jorge. L'homme qu'il avait aimé avait disparu le soir où l'Andrea Doria avait en partie sombré. Depuis, ce qui restait de Jorge n'était qu'une ombre, un reflet. Il s'était perdu et Jack n'avait pas réussi à le ramener sur la terre ferme.

Jorge n'avait plus de famille. Ses parents étaient morts durant le _Blitz_. Jack s'arrangea donc pour qu'il soit enterré auprès de la harpie et du gamin. C'est comme ça qu'il pensait à eux. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le cœur terriblement lourd, il rentra en Grande-Bretagne. Fit son rapport à Londres, puis reprit sa place à Cardiff. Il ne parla de Jorge à personne. Pas même à Dewey, qui ayant perçu un peu de sa détresse, le questionna plusieurs fois.

« Vous me tuez ! » se souvenait-il avoir crié à Angelo. Il n'avait jamais été aussi clairvoyant que ce jour-là.

.

.

.

-Terrible destin, soupira le Docteur.

Jack ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Attends de voir le prochain, soupira-t-il. C'était Ianto, expliqua-t-il en souriant malgré lui. C'est la première fois que je l'ai vraiment aimé...

* * *

La semaine prochaine, surprise surprise, qu'est-ce que je peux bien raconter sur Ianto et Jack qui n'ait pas déjà été dit ?

Vous ne voyez plus très bien qui était ce personnage d'Angelo dans la série ? Vous vous demandez si l'Andrea Doria a vraiment existé (et à moitié coulé) ? Toutes les réponses sont sur **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com !**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos retours !**

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	4. 3 - L'embrouilleur de Cardiff

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog : **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus ! **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'embrouilleur de Cardiff**

 _ **Publié le 28 mars 2018**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Merci à OldGirl-NoraArlani pour ses patientes corrections de ce chapitre et des précédents !**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Attends de voir le prochain, soupira-t-il. C'était Ianto, expliqua-t-il en souriant malgré lui. C'est la première fois que je l'ai vraiment aimé..._

Le Docteur sursauta, empêchant l'ex-patron de Torchwood 3 de se perdre dans sa mélancolie.

-Quoi, Docteur?

-Tu parles de Ianto, le jeune gallois de Cardiff? Celui qui a aidé à remettre la Terre en place?

Très ému, Jack porta la main à son coeur.

-Tu t'en souviens? Tu te souviens de lui ...

-Et pour cause ! s'exclama le Docteur. Je crois qu'à ce stade, c'est moi qui ai quelque chose à te raconter, Jack...

.

.

.

 **Voie lactée, Planète Terre, Pays-de-Galles**

 **Aube du 21e siècle**

Une partie de lui-même avait beau aimer l'action, Ianto savait que les urgences sur le terrain n'étaient pas vraiment son truc. Surtout quand l'urgence en question se déclenchait alors qu'il était seul à Cardiff, tandis que Gwen et Jack étaient enfoncés en pleine campagne galloise dans une affaire d'artefac maudit.

Ianto s'était bien gaussé en les imaginant patauger dans la boue au milieu de nulle part, jusqu'à ce que lui-même se retrouve à courir comme un dératé en plein milieu d'un centre commercial bondé.

En définitive, Gwen et Jack étaient très bien là où ils étaient. Parce que rien de tout ce que Ianto avait pu voir à Torchwood ne l'avait préparé à un spectacle pareil. L'espace d'un instant, il eut cette sensation profondément désagréable : celle d'avoir finalement complètement perdu la raison.

Il croyait avoir tout vu avec Torchwood : pas moins de trois invasions extraterrestres de grande ampleur (les cybermens, le maître et ses Toclafanes et plus récemment les Daleks), d'innombrables objets plus étranges les uns que les autres, des collègues morts qui revenaient à la vie, des monstres, des fées, des fantômes. Mais alors là... Non là, vraiment, cela dépassait l'entendement.

Au beau milieu de l'un des principaux temples de la consommation de Cardiff, une gigantesque pieuvre d'au moins quatre mètres de haut se déchaînait.

Oui, oui. Une pieuvre géante. Ses innombrables tentacules saisissant tout ce qui passait à sa portée, histoire de parfaire le tableau.

La panique était à son paroxysme. Son flegme remisé au placard, sa veste de costard déchirée et ses cheveux en bataille, Ianto évita à grand peine un coup de tentacule et se servit d'un présentoir à cartes postales comme d'un bouclier/repoussoir. Avisant une porte de service à quelques mètres derrière lui, il battit en retraite et se retrancha dans un couloir nu et gris qui devait probablement n'être emprunté que par le personnel de maintenance.

Le souffle court, il s'adossa contre un mur et essaya de faire le point.

Une vague notification d'agitation de la faille avait attiré son attention environ une heure plus tôt. L'alerte était sans gravité mais par acquit de conscience, il avait tout de même décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur place. Et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec une pieuvre géante.

Depuis lors, son cerveau nageait en plein bug.

Jack n'allait jamais le croire...

Jack ! Il fallait qu'il rapplique ! Ianto ne pouvait assurément pas gérer ce bordel tout seul. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son veston et commença à composer le raccourci qui le mettrait directement en ligne avec son patron et amant.

-Ça ne marchera pas, lâcha une voix désinvolte à quelques mètres de lui.

Ianto sursauta si fort qu'il manqua d'en lâcher son téléphone.

-Le réseau téléphonique est bloqué dans ces centres commerciaux, poursuivit l'inconnu. C'est pour ça que je les trouve reposants. J'aime bien m'y balader parfois. L'absence d'ondes, tu sais. C'est relaxant.

L'homme semblait jeune, vingt-cinq ans tout au plus. D'épais cheveux noirs encadraient un visage anguleux éclairé par de grands yeux bleus, ronds comme des billes. Nonchalamment adossé contre le mur face à Ianto, il semblait déterminé à mener avec lui une petite conversation polie. Avec sa veste en tweed, son pantalon en velours, son accent britannique élégant et l'enthousiasme qui émanait de son être, il n'aurait pas pu paraître plus déplacé qu'en cet endroit et en cet instant.

-Vous... vous allez bien? s'enquit Ianto. Vous avez vu la ... la chose là-bas? demanda-t-il en désignant du pouce la galerie marchande qu'il venait de quitter en catastrophe.

-Est-ce que tu connais ce tableau de Magritte "Ceci n'est pas une pipe"? rétorqua gaiement l'homme à la veste de tweed.

Tout en parlant, il franchit les deux pas qui le séparaient de la porte avant de l'ouvrir à la volée.

Une fois le premier élan de surprise passé, Ianto resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il découvrit : la galerie, qu'il avait quittée à peine deux minutes plus tôt en état de dévastation, était redevenue parfaitement normale. Des badauds, familles et groupe d'amis s'y baladaient plus ou moins bruyamment, passant devant la porte de service ouverte, les uns en l'ignorant, les autres en leur jetant un regard curieux.

-Eh merde ! jura Ianto en se laissant lentement glisser sur le sol. Je suis devenu complètement fou, j'ai disjoncté ...

Honnêtement, après ce qui était arrivé à Tosh et Owen, il s'y attendait. Il savait qu'il arriverait forcément un moment où son cerveau, saturé de stress et de bizarreries, finirait par dire byebye à tout discernement. Mais franchement, se mettre à imaginer une pieuvre géante jouant les Godzilla en plein centre commercial, c'était tout de même une sanction bien sévère.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas fou, le rassura l'inconnu tout en laissant la porte se refermer dans un grand claquement.

Il tendit joyeusement la main à Ianto :

-Je suis le Docteur, enchanté.

Ianto manqua de s'étrangler de stupeur.

-Vous voulez dire le Docteur, comme dans "LE Docteur"?

Le susnommé se mis à rire pour toute réponse.

-Vous n'aviez pas la même tête la dernière fois.

-Oh, cela m'arrive parfois d'en changer. On s'est donc déjà croisés?

-Ianto Jones, Torchwood 3, annonça Ianto en se relevant pour accepter la poignée de main. Avec ma collègue Gwen Cooper, je vous ai aidé à remettre la Terre à sa place.

-Oh ! S'exclama le Docteur les yeux brillants. Alors tu es le Ianto de Jack !

-C'est drôle que vous disiez ça. J'ai toujours un peu pensé à vous comme "le Docteur de Jack".

-Tu sais, on est toujours le _quelqu'un_ de Jack, à partir du moment où on l'a rencontré, remarqua le Docteur d'un ton désinvolte.

Revenant à des préoccupations plus immédiates, Ianto lâcha :

-Vous... vous l'avez vu aussi la... le truc?

-Comme je te disais, l'intérêt dans le tableau de Magritte, c'est que c'est bien une pipe qui est représentée. Sauf ce n'en est pas une. Tu ne peux ni la toucher, ni fumer avec.

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Qu'était donc la chose que j'ai vue?

-De la poudre aux yeux, répondit le Docteur. Une illusion. Qui t'était je crois, spécialement destinée. Je ne me suis trouvé là par pur hasard.

-Et les clients du centre commercial, comment ont-ils pu oublier ce qu'ils viennent de voir?

-Ils étaient eux-mêmes une part de l'illusion. Pendant quelques instants, tu t'es trouvé dans une sorte de réalité alternative. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas hasard parmi tes amis un illusionniste extrêmement puissant et à l'humour douteux?

Ianto haussa les sourcils.

-Pas que je sache.

-Dommage, cela aurait été l'explication la plus plausible.

-Quelles sont les autres?

Le Docteur eut un léger sourire.

-Les illusionnistes sont une race ancienne et extrêmement puissante qui a quasiment disparu. Je n'en avais pas croisé depuis des siècles. Mais je reconnais leur style. Ils ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais mais manquent singulièrement d'empathie. Pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent d'autrui, ils peuvent leur faire voir ce qui les arrange. Ils peuvent littéralement créer à partir de rien.

-Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi? demanda Ianto.

-Peut-être à cause de ça? suggéra aimablement le Docteur en pointant du doigt la poche droite du veston de Ianto, où ce dernier avait rangé le manipulateur portable de la Faille que Tosh avait bricolé avant sa mort.

-Vous voulez dire que cet ... illusionniste - Ianto avait du mal à utiliser ce terme - me voit comme une menace ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit le Docteur avec un petit air ennuyé. Je pense plutôt qu'il avait envie de s'amuser et que la présence de ce singulier appareil dans ta poche t'a dessiné une cible sur le front.

Autant pour les superbes idées de Tosh.

.

Le Docteur et Ianto venaient de sortir du centre commercial lorsque le téléphone de Ianto vibra dans sa poche.

-Jack ! s'exclama Ianto dans l'appareil, heureux de pouvoir parler à son patron. Tu ne devineras jamais ...

-Ianto! l'interrompit la voix essoufflée de l'immortel, qu'est-ce que tu foutais mon vieux, ça fait une heure que j'essaie de ... Attention Gwen, bordel de Dieu ! jura-t-il en s'interrompant lui-même.

Ianto n'eût le temps ni de s'expliquer, ni de s'inquiéter. Jack embraya immédiatement, la voix hachée par une connexion téléphonique soudainement devenue particulièrement mauvaise.

-Besoin de données ... radar ... Faille...

Tout à son besoin de fournir à Jack les renseignements dont il avait besoin le plus rapidement possible, Ianto se mit en route fissa vers le Hub, entraînant le Docteur avec lui sans même y penser.

Ce n'est qu'après en avoir terminé avec Jack - lui et Gwen étaient apparemment lancés dans une sorte de course poursuite avec des aliens très énervés venus récupérer leur artefac - que Ianto prit soudain conscience de la présence du Docteur dans le QG de Torchwood. Les mains derrière le dos, dans l'attitude d'un touriste bourré de curiosité, ce dernier se baladait au rez-de-chaussée, inspectant le laboratoire d'Owen, le manipulateur de la Faille et le bureau encombré de Gwen.

Ianto glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et s'approcha de l'alien à pas lents.

-Comment va ce cher Jack? demanda joyeusement le Seigneur du Temps.

-Il patauge, lâcha Ianto, pince sans rire. Je lui avais pourtant bien diT que le Pembrokeshire est atrocement boueux en cette période de l'année.

L'oeil pétillant, le Docteur eut un petit rire.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour mon nouvel ami l'Illusionniste? voulut savoir Ianto.

-On va lui parler ! répondit joyeusement le Docteur, comme si c'était la solution la plus évidente du monde.

-Évidemment, suis-je bête! ironisa Ianto.

.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils couraient comme des dératés sur Tacoma Square et Ianto avait bien envie d'hurler au Docteur un "Je vous l'avais bien dit !" bien senti. Sauf que c'était faux, en fait. Fidèle à lui-même, il n'avait pas protesté une seule seconde quand le Docteur l'avait entraîné à la recherche de l'Illusionniste pour lui parler. Et ce, sans la moindre précaution, ni préparation.

Apparemment, c'était l'Illusionniste qui les avait trouvés. Enfin, si on en jugeait par le tyrannosaure de trois mètres de haut qui les coursait depuis dix minutes.

Ils avaient beau savoir que c'était faux, que ce monstre préhistorique n'existait pas réellement, ils n'en avaient pas moins pris leurs jambes à leur cou.

Ils parvinrent finalement à trouver une cachette, sur un ponton qui surplombait la mer, accroupis entre un stupide grillage et deux poubelles.

Ianto avait à peine fini d'avaler quelques goulées d'air que son téléphone se mit à vibrer furieusement dans sa poche.

Jack, évidemment.

-Ianto ! attaqua l'immortel. Il me faut une info au sujet des gasyops ! C'est une race qui ...

-Des gas- quoi? L'interrompit Ianto dans un chuchotis.

-Gasyops, G-A-S-Y-O-P-S ! Pourquoi, tu chuchotes? lâcha Jack, suspicieux.

-Oh pour rien, juste comme ça, répondit Ianto en élevant très légèrement la voix tout en regardant anxieusement autour de lui au cas où un dino furieux passerait dans les parages.

-Tu peux chercher pour moi dans la base de Torchwood Londres? demanda Jack. J'ai besoin de connaître leur régime alimentaire.

-Attends deux secondes.

Le jeune gallois masqua le micro du téléphone avec sa main.

-Les gasyops, ça vous dit quelque chose? demanda-t-il au Docteur.

-Yep.

-Et c'est quoi leur régime alimentaire ?

L'air anxieux du Docteur lui dit plus qu'un long discours.

-Ils sont carnivores, c'est ça ?

-Yep.

-Oh pour l'amour de Dieu... Jack, dit-il en remontant son portable jusqu'à son oreille. Faites attention !

-Bon sang de bonsoir ! jura Jack. J'en étais sûr ! GWEN ! beugla-t-il.

Et Ianto entendit des bruits de pas précipités.

Le plus sage était encore de raccrocher, ce qu'il fit sur le champ.

D'abord, il fallait s'occuper de ce connard de faiseur d'embrouilles. Ensuite, il verrait s'il fallait aller retirer Jack de l'estomac d'une créature à coup sûr dégoûtante.

Quand est-ce que s'enrôler dans Torchwood lui avait paru une bonne idée, déjà?

Le Docteur lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont se débrouiller comme des chefs !

Un énorme "ROARRRRR !" les fit tous les deux sursauter. Apparemment Godzilla était de retour.

Le Docteur lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Ianto remarqua qu'il souriait. Il s'amusait !

Non définitivement, Ianto n'était pas de la même trempe que ces Docteur, Jack ou même Gwen qui se dopaient à l'adrénaline.

Il lâcha une bordée de jurons en gallois et suivit le Docteur de mauvaise grâce.

-J'ai une idée ! lui confia ce dernier, le sourire élargi.

-Quelle bonne nouvelle ... marmonna Ianto entre ses dents.

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soit. Le Docteur comptait sur une habitude repandue chez les illusionnistes : celle de s'intégrer dans leurs propres illusions, tels des réalisateurs faisant des caméos dans leurs films.

Grâce au manipulateur portable, ils avaient pu traquer les traces résiduelles de la Faille et identifier le plaisantin sous les traits d'un trentenaire brun au nez proéminent.

Le Docteur avait laissé Ianto l'assommer avec la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main : une chaise de terrasse en fer, lourde mais efficace. Puis les deux compères avaient transporté l'illusionniste évanoui jusqu'au TARDIS. Cet imbécile pesait plus lourd qu'un âne mort.

-Ce fut un plaisir de passer ces quelques heures en ta compagnie, lui dit le Docteur en lui serrant chaleureusement la main devant l'entrée de sa cabine téléphonique. Transmets mes amitiés à Jack !

En réalité, Ianto n'en ferait rien. Lorsque Jack et Gwen rentreraient le lendemain, couverts de boue, exténués mais triomphants, il leur affirmerait sans ciller qu'il s'était ennuyé à périr et que tout avait été d'un calme plat pendant leur absence.

Il ne mentirait pas pour ne pas faire de la peine à Jack ou par peur qu'il soit jaloux. Il mentirait parce que c'était lui qui était jaloux. Il savait désormais d'où Jack tenait son aisance, son flegme et son goût pour l'aventure. Du Docteur. Ce Seigneur du Temps avait marqué si profondément la vie de l'immortel que ce dernier s'était mis à le singer. Probablement sans même s'en rendre compte. Et Ianto était bêtement et ridiculement jaloux parce qu'il était persuadé que jamais il ne marquerait Jack d'une manière aussi durable.

Quelques mois plus tard, il mourrait dans les bras de son amant, persuadé que ce dernier l'oublierait bien vite.

Au-delà de sa mort précoce, le vrai drame de l'existence de Ianto Jones était sûrement qu'il ne saurait jamais à quel point il avait eu tort.

.

.

Le Docteur se retira un instant dans le TARDIS, tourbillonnant inutilement autour de la console de commandes, pour laisser Jack tranquille avec ses fantômes.

Le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui possède un souvenir si vif de Ianto l'avait vraiment secoué.

-Ianto Jones est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, pas vrai? lança-t-il finalement à son vieil ami lorsque ce dernier vint le retrouver dans le TARDIS.

Jack hocha lentement la tête.

-Par ma faute, affirma-t-il. Et en agonisant, il m'a dit ... Il savait que j'étais immortel. Il craignait que je ne l'oublie. Les derniers mots que j'ai dit à cet homme alors qu'il agonisait étaient une promesse : « je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier ». Et crois-moi, je l'ai tenue. Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier parce qu'il est revenu. Enfin, si on peut dire ...

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine, Jack et sa longue errance post-Torchwood. Comment Ianto a-t-il bien pu « revenir » ? Hallucination ? Fantôme ? Zombie ?! Ou … autre chose ?**

 **Vous vous demandez où mon esprit malade a bien pu aller chercher cette histoire de pieuvre et de dinosaure ? Je vous explique d'où vient mon inspiration sur katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos retours !**

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	5. 4 - L'enfant dans l'espace

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog : **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus! **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'enfant dans l'espace**

 _ **Publié le 11 avril 2018**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _\- (...) Les derniers mots que j'ai dit à cet homme alors qu'il agonisait étaient une promesse : « je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier ». Et crois-moi, je l'ai tenue. Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier parce qu'il est revenu. Enfin, en quelque sorte..._

Le Docteur haussa deux sourcils, perplexe.

-Revenu?

-En rencontrant Ianto, j'avais déjà eu une vague sensation de déjà-vu, expliqua Jack. Ça m'avait d'abord fichu profondément mal à l'aise, puis ça m'avait poussé à le prendre dans mon équipe alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Il m'intriguait, tu comprends? Et je me suis mis à lui faire confiance alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Il m'a trahi...

Jack laissa passer un silence, se remémorant le désastre de la cyberwoman que Ianto avait introduit en cachette dans les locaux de Torchwood, mettant toute l'équipe en danger de mort. L'espace d'une seconde, la fureur qui l'avait saisi alors le reprit. Puis il sourit.

-Et je lui ai refait confiance! Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre que lui, j'aurais été capable de l'exécuter sans scrupule. Mais lui, je ne pouvais pas. Je crois que je l'aimais déjà. Je l'ai aimé comme un fou. Et plusieurs décennies après sa mort, j'ai rencontré Julian. Et j'ai eu cette impression... Tu sais, lorsque quelqu'un te manque et que tu te mets à le voir partout ?

Le Docteur hocha la tête avec conviction. Jack savait qu'il savait.

-Ianto était toujours dans un coin de ma tête, poursuivit-il. Il m'avait bouleversé et quand il est mort ... Sa disparition m'a laissé exsangue. Plus rien n'avait vraiment de sens. Julian me le rappelait terriblement. Je me suis dit... que c'était normal. Que j'étais en deuil. Et je me suis mis à l'aimer lui-aussi ...

.

.

.

 **Galaxie d'Andromède, quelque part dans l'espace galactique de la planète Persée**

 **Fin du 21e siècle**

L'homme qui s'était jadis fait appeler Jack Harkness vidait pensivement son troisième verre de malt de Spitzler. Un alcool hors de prix et, si vous vouliez son avis, largement surestimé.

Cela faisait presque 80 ans qu'il avait quitté la Terre pour un voyage sans but et sans retour, fou de remords et de culpabilité. Depuis, il était retombé dans les vieux travers qui caractérisaient ses périodes de désoeuvrement : beaucoup d'alcool, encore plus de rancoeurs ressassées et rien de très constructif.

Jack - ou Scott comme il se faisait désormais appeler - s'ennuyait beaucoup.

Oh, certes il travaillait. On pouvait même dire qu'il s'enivrait de travail. Il y a déjà huit décennies de cela, juste après ce qu'il appelait encore intérieurement "la Débâcle", il s'était trouvé une petite place de mécano au sein du cargo qui lui avait permis de quitter rapidement la Terre. Ses talents de technicien avaient vite été remarqués et respectés. Il avait grimpé les échelons, jusqu'à devenir capitaine en second d'un navire immatriculé à Proxima du centaure. Non pas qu'il en ait tiré une fierté quelconque mais au moins les responsabilités le tenaient occupé.

Il se sentait vide depuis qu'il avait abandonné Gwen à son sort dans un champ au fin fond du Pays-de-Galles. Il était comme détaché de tout. La culpabilité mordante des premières années avait laissé place à une sorte d'indifférence blasée. Lui qui s'était toujours jeté à corps perdu dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, qui avait vécu à 100 à l'heure sa vie trop longue d'immortel, était tombé dans une forme d'apathie somnolente.

Quelques soixante ans plus tôt, il en avait quand même été brutalement tiré en voyant le Docteur - _son_ Docteur - apparaître soudain au beau milieu d'un bar. Un bar un peu semblable à celui dans lequel il se tenait actuellement d'ailleurs, perdu au milieu d'un cargo quelconque, durant un voyage sans intérêt.

Le salut que lui avait adressé le seigneur du temps était sans équivoque : son ère touchait à sa fin. L'immortel en avait été saisi d'une douleur indicible. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait lu la même douleur dans les yeux de cet ami tant aimé et tant haï. Il avait donc considéré le petit papier plié que le Docteur lui avait fait passer comme une véritable sacerdoce. Alonso avait été sa mission durant presque cinquante-cinq ans. Jack/Scott avait été son ami, son ombre, son guide. Il lui avait appris à prendre confiance en lui, l'avait tiré de tous les ennuis possibles et imaginables. Et puis, Alonso s'était éteint, il y avait quelques années déjà, d'une maladie contre laquelle toutes les gesticulations de Scott avaient été vaines.

Seul à nouveau, il traînait son désoeuvrement au milieu du vaste et cruel Univers.

Il était fatigué, si fatigué de vivre ...

Au gré d'une rencontre, on lui avait offert ce poste de chef de la sécurité dans un gigantesque vaisseau de croisière de luxe, qui n'accueillait qu'une petite centaine de passagers. A part faire les gros yeux aux gamins trop turbulents et séparer quelques ivrognes, il n'y avait rien à faire. Les visites touristiques ne l'intéressaient pas. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu tout attrait pour la beauté, quelque soit sa forme.

Ce poste avait tout de même un indéniable avantage : les consommations au bar étaient gratuites.

Le pas vif d'un steward le tira de ses pensées moroses.

-Sir, le salua-t-il. Il faut que vous veniez.

Il y avait une forme de panique maîtrisée dans sa voix qui mis tous les sens de l'ex leader de Torchwood 3 en alerte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils progressaient à grands pas le long d'un couloir aux boiseries sombres.

-Un enfant a disparu, Sir. Il jouait sur le cinquième pont, son père a détourné les yeux quelques minutes et il s'est volatilisé.

-Ah.

C'était ennuyeux, mais bien moins grave que ce Scott avait craint. Il grimaça quand même parce que même après tout ce temps, l'affaire des 456 était toujours vivace dans son esprit. Il détestait devoir intervenir dans des affaires impliquant des enfants.

-Il... il y a autre chose, sir, bredouilla le steward. L'autre père de l'enfant a ... il a reçu un appel. La personne au bout du fil a dit ... Elle a dit qu'elle avait jeté l'enfant dans l'espace.

Scott s'arrêta net. Le steward aurait aussi bien pu lui jeter un seau d'eau glacée au visage.

 _Dans l'espace?!_

Mais quel taré pourrait faire une chose pareille?

Les parents de l'enfant avaient été conduits au quartier général de sécurité où Scott et son informateur pénétrèrent bientôt. Tournant le dos à la porte, ils écoutaient le capitaine du navire qui tentait de les rassurer.

En les voyant, en _le_ voyant, l'immortel sursauta.

Cet homme, cette silhouette ...

Bien sûr, c'était impossible. Son esprit encore endeuillé et échauffé par cette histoire d'enfant menacé devait lui jouer des tours.

Pourtant, ces cheveux noirs et bouclés, ce maintien, ces épaules légèrement contractées ...

Tout à coup, il oublia qu'il avait cessé d'être Jack Harkness depuis longtemps. Il oublia qu'il était à des années lumières de la Terre. Ce fut son coeur, ses tripes qui parlèrent lorsqu'il s'exclama :

-Ianto?!

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Ce cri parut raisonner dans la pièce puis sombrer dans un infini froid et humiliant.

Ce n'était pas Ianto Jones.

Et pourtant ... Cet homme aux yeux rouges et à l'air mortellement inquiet avait _quelque chose_. Un air, une ressemblance.

C'était troublant. Pire que cela, même.

-Scott Goldenstein, chef de la sécurité, se présenta-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance. Nous n'allons pas perdre une seconde. Je vais donner des premières consignes à mes équipiers et je vous rejoints pour que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé.

Les deux pères hochèrent gravement la tête.

Scott entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il sortit de sa poche son communicateur pour interpeller son équipe :

-Natalia, Janaba, Zitroï ! aboya-t-il.

Des "oui, chef?" un peu ensommeillés lui répondirent.

-On a une disparition signalée. Je veux que vous me passiez l'extérieur au peigne fin.

-L'extérieur, chef? s'étonna la voix désormais bien plus alerte de Janaba.

-Oui. Vous y rechercherez un humain, d'environ 70 à 90 cm.

Un silence éberlué lui répondit. Son équipe avaient déjà eu à s'occuper de quelques suicides où il avait fallu aller récupérer des corps dans l'espace. Mais un enfant, c'était du jamais vu.

-Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, ajouta Scott d'une voix basse.

La précision semblait inutile. Ses équipiers ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Le chef de la sécurité retourna auprès des parents, qui se tenaient toujours près du capitaine. Il reçut à nouveau un coup au coeur en _le_ retrouvant. Cet homme qui était le portrait craché de Ianto.

Le fait qu'il soit dans une détresse aussi évidente rendait les choses encore plus difficiles à vivre pour Scott.

C'était lui, le sosie de Ianto, qui se promenait avec son fils sur le pont. L'enfant avait fait un cauchemar, il étouffait dans la cabine. Son père l'avait donc emmené prendre un peu l'air. Finalement, il s'était assis sur une chaise longue pendant que le petit Kieran jouait avec ses vaisseaux miniatures. Soudain, il avait entendu un bruit étrange, à l'angle du couloir qui menait vers une série de cabines. Comme une sorte de gémissement. Il s'était levé pour aller voir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide. Rien. Il était alors revenu auprès de son fils mais l'enfant s'était volatisé.

L'autre père allait prendre la parole quand le communicateur de Scott vibra. Il s'en saisit et s'isola pour prendre la communication.

-Chef, souffla la voix blanche de Janaba. On l'a trouvé.

-Oh.

Scott laissa s'étirer un lourd silence avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

-Que deux d'entre vous s'équipent et ...

-Déjà fait, chef. Natalia et Zitroï sont en chemin.

-Très bien. Je vous rejoins au sous-sol.

Il suffit que l'un des pères capte le regard de Scott pour comprendre.

Il lâcha un hurlement d'horreur brute, tomba à genoux et hoqueta en de longs sanglots déchirants.

Son compagnon - le sosie de Ianto - s'agenouilla près de lui, l'entoura de ses bras et plongea sa tête contre lui. Ils sanglotèrent ainsi côte à côte, presque silencieusement.

Le capitaine et Scott échangèrent un regard épouvanté. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osent faire le moindre geste. Puis, lentement, précautionneusement, le capitaine fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Scott.

-Je vais descendre rejoindre mon équipe, capitaine, lui souffla Scott. Nous allons sûrement ... nous allons avoir besoin de l'identifier.

Le capitaine hocha gravement la tête.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, Scott, souffla-t-il en lui posant gravement la main sur l'épaule.

Seul dans la cabine d'ascenseur qui l'emmenait vers les sous-sols, l'immortel ferma longuement les yeux.

Le drame de l'assassinat de cet enfant le désolait bien sûr. Mais c'était un autre tourment, plus profond, plus intime, qui agitait actuellement son esprit.

Il avait beau être immortel et être amené, au cours de son interminable existence, à croiser des milliers voire peut-être des millions de personnes, quelle était la probabilité qu'il se retrouve ainsi à faire face à un tel sosie ? Une ressemblance pareille, avec l'homme qu'il avait aimé, perdu par sa propre faute et dont il ne s'était jamais réellement remis de la disparition? Quelle était la probabilité réelle que cela arrive? L'univers était-il en train de se moquer de lui? Qui prenait donc plaisir à le voir souffrir ainsi inutilement?

Scott abandonna ce questionnement égoïste lorsqu'il se retrouva face au petit corps martyrisé de l'enfant.

Natalia et Zitroï l'avaient amené dans une pièce que Janaba avait rapidement aménagée pour l'occasion. En modifiant la nature de l'air qui y circulait, elle avait créé un environnement stérile, propice à préserver un maximum de preuves.

Debout près de la civière sur laquelle ses collaborateurs avaient déposé le petit corps de Kieran, Scott sentit une rage primitive remonter le long de ses entrailles.

L'enfant devait avoir cinq ou peut-être six ans. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs et bouclés, il ressemblait de manière frappante à l'un de ses pères. Et donc par extension, à Ianto Jones.

Ses pieds avaient été ligotés à l'aide d'une corde, qu'on avait aussi utilisée pour attacher ses mains derrière son dos et pour le bâillonner lourdement avec plusieurs tours autour du visage.

Relevant la tête, Scott lut dans les yeux de Natalia, le même désarroi que le sien.

-Quel monstre a pu faire une chose pareille? souffla Janaba qui retenait à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de perler de ses grands yeux violets.

-J'en sais fichtre rien, ronchonna Zitroï, mais j'espère que ce salaud de fils de pute le paiera très cher!

-On est dans l'espace galactique de Persée, souffla Scott. Ce sera la mort pour lui.

-Tu crois que ce sont des Perséens qui vont mener l'enquête?

-Bien sûr, c'est de leur ressort.

L'équipe de Scott échangea des regards qui en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de cette nouvelle. Les Perséens étaient connus pour leurs méthodes brutales.

Finalement, ce fut le père qui intéressait le plus Scott qui descendit avec le capitaine pour identifier le corps de son fils. Il avait toujours l'air à peu près maître de ses émotions. Scott fut soufflé par la dignité de cet homme. Même lorsqu'il fut mis face au terrible état dans lequel son fils avait été retrouvé, il resta calme, pleurant silencieusement.

-C'est bien lui, dit-il dans un filet de voix. C'est Kieran, mon fils.

Et ce fut tout. Le capitaine l'entraîna hors de la pièce en le félicitant doucement pour son courage. Quelques heures plus tard, les autorités de Persée débarquèrent et Scott perdit toute autorité sur cette affaire. Son équipe et lui furent interrogés puis on les exhorta à reprendre leurs activités normales et à ne pas se mêler de l'enquête. C'était plutôt une aubaine pour Scott. Il avait envie de se tenir loin du sosie de Ianto en souffrance, loin du drame indescriptible de l'assassinat de cet enfant.

Mais il fallait croire que l'univers n'avait pas fini de se jouer de lui.

Six jours après la mort de Kieran, alors que Scott était dans sa cabine, en train de rechercher le sommeil depuis le fond de son lit, trois puissants coups frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter.

C'était _lui._ L'homme que Scott surnommait intérieurement "le sosie". Il n'était pas vraiment étonné de le trouver sur le pas de sa porte, vu le tournant qu'avait pris l'enquête. Une dizaine d'heures plus tôt, son mari, l'autre père de l'enfant, avait été arrêté par la police perséenne. Il était accusé d'avoir jeté Kieran, pieds et poings liés dans l'espace. Dans tout le vaisseau, la sidération était totale.

-Bonsoir, souffla le visiteur.

Scott lui adressa un sourire triste pour toute réponse et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, poursuivit l'homme en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Julian Girard.

Encore une fois, Scott fut impressionné par son calme et sa dignité. Il répondit à sa poignée de main et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi en pleine nuit. Mais je ne peux pas m'adresser à vous quand vous occupez vos fonctions, je sais que les hommes de Persée vous ont demandé expressément de vous tenir hors de l'affaire.

-C'est vrai. Je n'ai aucune autorité exécutive, je dois m'en tenir à leurs ordres, souffla Scott.

-Je sais. Mais c'est à l'homme, pas au fonctionnaire, à qui je viens m'adresser ce soir.

Il fit une pause et leva vers lui ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Je vous en conjure : aidez-moi, dit-il. Je suis seul contre tous. Aidez-moi.

Et Scott n'était pas du genre à résister à un tel appel.

.

.

Après être resté plus d'une semaine immobile dans l'espace pour les besoins de l'enquête, le vaisseau dut repartir. Julian choisit de descendre sur Persée pour rester auprès de son mari qu'il défendait coûte que coûte. Scott de son côté, poursuivit l'enquête à bord.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Ni à charge, ni à décharge. Tout ce que l'on savait c'était que Kieran et ses parents voyageaient en compagnie de nombreux membres de leur famille. Tous apparentés à Julian. Tous ayant témoigné des problèmes de couple de Julian avec son époux. Les deux hommes s'étaient disputés à plusieurs reprises durant le voyage. En réalité, c'était surtout cela qui avaient orienté les soupçons de la police vers l'autre père de l'enfant. A part ces problèmes conjugaux, il n'y avait rien. Absolument personne n'avait été vu rodant dans les couloirs ce soir-là. Aucun passager n'avait d'antécédents susceptibles de voir la police s'intéresser de plus près à son cas.

Par contre, les occupants de la cabine voisine avaient juré avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer à deux reprises. Donc une première fois lorsque Julian était sorti avec son fils, puis une deuxième lorsque l'autre père les avait suivis ? Pire encore, ces mêmes voisins affirmaient ne pas avoir entendu le téléphone sonner cette nuit-là, laissant donc croire que le suspect avait purement et simplement inventé ce coup de téléphone. Le fait qu'il sache que l'enfant avait été jeté dans l'espace faisait donc évidemment de lui le suspect idéal.

Pourtant, malgré ces éléments accablants et malgré leur couple fragile, Julian s'accrochait à la conviction de l'innocence de son mari.

Scott et lui étaient en contact tous les jours. Scott le tenait au courant de l'avancée de sa petite contre-enquête (il s'efforçait de ré-interoger tous les passagers) et Julian lui décrivait le cours implacable de la justice telle qu'elle s'exerçait sur Persée.

Ce n'était pas un peuple très tendre, les Perséens. A l'origine peuplée de Chordantes, un peuple reptilien aux écailles multicolores, la planète avait rapidement dans son Histoire fait face à une immigration massive. Cela s'était traduit par une législation pénale particulièrement sévère. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec la loi à Persée, surtout quand on était un étranger.

Chaque visite à la prison de Nysue, petit astéroïde en orbite autour de la planète, coûtait des fortunes à Julian. Elles étaient d'autant plus frustrantes qu'il n'avait jamais de bonnes nouvelles à apprendre à son époux et que la suspicion qui entourait ce dernier était en train de le rendre fou.

La croisière arriva à son terme avant que Scott n'ait pu dégoter ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une piste.

Il reprit aussitôt un express pour gagner Persée. Désormais, l'urgence était d'empêcher l'exécution. Heureusement, Scott connaissait une excellente avocate à qui il avait rendu un grand service quelques années plus tôt...

.

.

.

-Est-ce que l'avocate a réussi à l'innocenter? voulut savoir le Docteur, complètement happé par le récit de Jack.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Ce n'était pas le plan. L'idée était de faire crouler les perséens sous le poids de procédures sans fin, pour que lassés, ils acceptent l'extradition du mari de Julian vers Cassiopée, sa planète d'origine. Et ça a marché. Un procès a finalement eu lieu à Cassiopée et a abouti à un non-lieu, faute de charges suffisantes.

L'air sombre, Jack marqua une longue pause.

-Dès que son mari a été relâché, reprit-il, il a donné rendez-vous à Julian au milieu d'un bar bondé. Il lui a avoué tout de go que c'était bien lui qui avait balancé Kieran dans l'espace, pour se venger d'une dispute particulièrement violente qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours plus tôt.

Le Docteur était sous le choc.

-Évidemment, on a jamais rien pu prouver, poursuivit Jack, implacable. Je suis absolument convaincu que les autorités ont cru Julian lorsqu'il leur a rapporté cette conversation. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : l'autre avait été innocenté et on ne peut pas rejugé ce qui a été jugé, faute de nouveaux éléments suffisants.

- _Non bis in idem_ , murmura le Docteur.

-Oui, voilà.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, contemplant la vie nocturne qui grouillait dans la planète-capitale Zéphyr qui ne dort jamais.

-Comment Julian a-t-il réussi à surmonter tout ça? demanda finalement le Seigneur du temps.

-Il n'a jamais vraiment réussi, reconnut Scott. Mais il était jeune, il s'est accroché à la vie. Il a eu trois autres enfants.

Il marqua une pause.

-Avec moi, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh !

-Deux garçons et une fille, précisa Jack. Tu le sais, d'habitude j'évite. Mais là avec Julian, c'était plus fort que moi. Il n'a jamais su... à propos de moi, de Ianto, de tout. Pendant presque quatre-vingt ans, j'ai mis tout cela entre parenthèse. En fait, Julian a été celui auprès duquel j'ai eu la chance de rester le plus longtemps. Je ne l'ai pas laissée filer. Je faisais semblant de vieillir. Avec la bonne coloration et un peu de chirurgie esthétique, ce n'était pas très difficile. Je savais que tout s'estomperait à ma prochaine mort.

-Ils n'ont jamais eu de soupçons?

-Seulement ma fille. Elle était plus observatrice. Elle avait deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez moi. Elle pensait à quelque chose de surnaturel. Je l'ai lu dans son journal intime, bien longtemps après sa mort.

Les deux immortels échangèrent un long regard. Chacun savait ce que c'était de survivre à ses propres enfants.

* * *

 **Pardon, pardon pour mon absence de mercredi dernier ! Il faut blâmer cette chère SNCF qui adore me faire tourner en bourrique.**

 **La semaine prochaine, Jack, enfin, comprendra tout … Pour cela, il faudra revenir sur le passé et le laisser s'éclairer d'un jour nouveau.**

 **L'affaire du meurtre de Kieran dans ce chapitre a été largement inspirée d'une véritable affaire hyper médiatisée. Vous l'avez reconnue ?**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos retours !**

 **A mercredi prochain (si tout va bien ) !**


	6. 5 - La troisième alarme

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog : **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus! **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La troisième alarme**

 _ **Publié le 18 avril 2018**_

* * *

 _Les deux immortels échangèrent un long regard. Chacun savait ce que cela pouvait être de survivre à ses propres enfants._

\- Quand est-ce que tu as fini par comprendre que tu étais au milieu d'un cercle vicieux? demanda finalement le Docteur.

Jack eut un sourire sans joie.

-Justement, j'y venais. C'était la fois suivante. Nous étions à la fin du 22e siècle...

-Oh ! S'exclama le Docteur. CE siècle là.

-Hum. Je suis retourné sur Terre. Ça commençait a être vraiment, vraiment catastrophique, comme tu le sais. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Youssef. C'est lui qui a trouvé LA photo. Tu sais, celle avec Mr Wolcott. Le londonien du 19e siècle, assassiné par Torchwood Londres, tu te souviens?

Pour toute réponse, le Docteur ouvrit de grands yeux.

.

 **Voie lactée, Planète Terre, Cité-Etat de New London**

 **Fin du 22e siècle**

Julian était mort en 2178. Cela faisait donc plus de 160 ans que Jack n'était pas retourné sur Terre. Et ça commençait à sérieusement le démanger.

Il avait beau adorer ses enfants, la comédie de vieillard diminué qu'il était obligé de jouer pour rester auprès d'eux menaçait de le rendre fou. Allez vous amuser à jouer au centenaire quand physiquement vous n'avez même pas quarante ans ...

Il avait continué à jouer le jeu pendant quelques années. Mais finalement, la soif de liberté était devenue trop intense.

Fidèle à lui-même, il avait donc choisi l'option la plus rapide et la moins douloureuse : fuir sans se retourner. Après avoir mis en ordre ses affaires, il s'était simplement jeté d'un pont. Sa résurrection avait été une véritable renaissance.

A l'aérogare la plus proche, le premier vaisseau disponible avait pour destination la planète Terre. C'était un signe ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. Il avait pris un aller simple.

Ce voyage avait aussi été l'occasion de revenir à ses vieilles amours : il avait repris le nom de Jack Harkness et s'était même de nouveau auto-attribué le grade de capitaine. Autant ne pas faire dans la demi-mesure.

C'est donc particulièrement fringuant que Jack avait débarqué sur cette bonne vieille Terre. Il était arrivé directement en Angleterre, comme en pèlerinage.

En 2184, le Royaume-Uni n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir : il aurait été difficile de trouver une unité quelconque au sein de cette planète minée par les inégalités.

D'après les quelques bribes de connaissances historiques qui restaient à Jack de sa formation d'agent du temps, le Royaume-Uni avait commencé à se disloquer en 2020. Peu de temps après que lui-même ne quitte la Terre. Furieux de la décision du royaume de quitter l'Union européene, les écossais et les irlandais avaient demandé et obtenu leur indépendance. Précédés - ou suivis, Jack ne se souvenait plus très bien - par de nombreuses régions du sud de l'Europe. Finalement, dans cette partie du monde, toute idée d'union avait été abandonnée.

Jack venait d'atterrir en plein Londres. Ce n'était plus la capitale d'un empire colonial prospère comme il l'avait connu jadis mais une cité-Etat indépendante.

L'aérogare était saturée de stimulations sonores : publicités géantes et criardes projetées partout où vous étiez susceptible de poser les yeux, informations sonores dans une mélopée interminable de langues étrangères et milliers de passagers aux habits bigarrés qui se pressaient autour de lui.

-Passagers de Beta trans Universe, scanda une voix qui semblait raisonner depuis l'intérieur même du crâne de Jack, soyez les bienvenus à l'aérogare de London Saint Pancras Universe !

Jack se laissa porter par la foule jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'infrastructure entièrement vitrée. Une fois dehors, debout devant un immense parvis presque vide, l'immortel leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre et lourd de pluie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sentait comme un exilé enfin rentré au bercail.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait envie de faire. En fait, c'était surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dans son esprit, la ville de Londres n'avait toujours été associée qu'à une chose : Torchwood. Alors la curiosité de Jack le dévorait : l'institut de la reine Victoria, décimé en 2006 par les cybermen, avait-il trouvé un moyen de renaître de ses cendres? Il fallait qu'il sache.

Laissant Saint Pancras Universe derrière lui, Jack s'engagea à grand pas dans les rues de la cité-Etat. L'air conquérant qu'il s'était donné ne dura pas cent mètres avant qu'il ne soit obligé de s'arrêter en pleine rue, nauséeux et écoeuré. C'était quoi cette odeur, sérieusement?

A mieux y regarder, aucun des quelques rares autres passants ne circulaient le visage nu. Certains portaient des masques ultra sophistiqués, aux couleurs luxueuses. D'autres, des morceaux de plastiques ou même de vulgaires bandes de tissus. Apparemment, le masque était le nouveau marqueur de classe sociale du 22e siècle. Jack pourra un long soupir ... qui le fit tousser longuement et bruyamment.

-Monsieur !

Cet appel raisonna dans la rue presque vide.

Se sentant visé, l'immortel s'immobilisa et regarda tout au autour de lui. Surpris, un humanoïde aux oreilles de chien qui le suivait de près le heurta et poussa une exclamation outragée. Jack n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser que l'autre l'avait contourné, poursuivant son chemin sans un regard, comme si Jack n'était qu'un poteau qui était soudain sorti du sol exprès pour le contrarier. Jack le suivit du regard, consterné.

Avec Julian, ils avaient vécu dans la campagne de Cassiopée, en périphérie d'une petite ville agricole où les enfants pouvaient courir dans les champs. Il n'était plus habitué à la brusquerie des grandes villes. A force de jouer au vieillard, peut-être qu'il en était en quelque sorte devenu un !

-Psst, Monsieur ! Regardez en l'air !

Jack leva enfin la tête, et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un éclair bleu avant qu'un objet ne tombe du ciel pour atterrir délicatement dans ses mains.

C'était un masque en tissu. D'aspect rudimentaire, mais propre. Jack s'empressa de l'enfiler et dès sa première respiration filtrée, il eut l'impression d'entendre ses bronches martyrisées pousser un "ouf" de soulagement.

Jack regarda fixement l'endroit d'où il avait vu l'éclair bleu. C'était une sorte d'immeuble, d'allure miteuse, qui lui faisait un peu penser à ces immeubles en briques que l'on voyait partout à New-York, il y avait des siècles de cela.

Suivant une association d'idées, il s'engagea dans une ruelle qui longeait l'immeuble et tomba bien vite sur ce qu'il cherchait : un escalier de secours en fer dévoré par la rouille. Il se mit à le gravir à petites foulées, les pans de son long manteau noir caressant ses cuisses à chaque pas.

Lorsqu'il parvint au quatrième étage, il comprit l'origine de cet éclair bleu qu'il avait aperçu depuis en bas. Assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, les yeux pétillant de malice et un masque similaire à celui qu'il lui avait lancé attaché devant le visage, se tenait un jeune homme. Sa tête était couverte d'un turban d'un beau bleu, parfaitement assorti à ses yeux.

Leurs masques les empêchaient d'échanger un véritable sourire. Alors ils le firent passer dans leurs regards respectifs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jack était attablé dans une minuscule cuisine et buvait un des meilleurs thé à la menthe qu'il n'ait jamais bu de sa vie.

Youssef, car c'était son prénom, était très jeune et plus beau encore. Il vivait dans ce quartier près l'aérogare depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant et c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour s'y balader sans masque.

-Mais d'où vous sortez? demanda-t-il à Jack.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire, troublé. Les yeux de Youssef lui rappelait ceux de Julian. L'effet du deuil, se convainquit-il.

Youssef s'ennuyait. Il ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Et Jack l'intriguait et l'amusait. Alors quand l'immortel affirma qu'il était venu ici pour faire des recherches sur un institut secret fondé au 19e siècle, son nouvel ami éclata de rire mais décida de l'accompagner dans cette quête insensée.

Youssef se révéla un atout prodigieux : son métier était de conduire les autres. Il possédait une sorte de boîtier, intégré à son poignet, et dès qu'il l'allumait des clients pouvaient lui commander des courses. Le boîtier contenait une carte ultra précise de la cité-Etat, avec le trafic détaillée à la seconde près. Mais Youssef n'en avait pas besoin. Depuis cinq ans à faire ce métier, il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Il ne lui fallut que quinze minutes, à bord de son aérocar, pour emmener Jack jusqu'à un petit bâtiment, planqué entre deux tours dans un quartier d'affaires.

Le National Archives center of London était une construction modeste et terne, à l'air complètement confidentielle. Même la typographie du nom, inscrit au-dessus de la porte d'entrée en petites lettres sombres et serrées, ne semblait franchement pas conçue pour exciter la curiosité des passants.

Youssef avait laissé son véhicule dans un endroit absolument improbable mais c'est en toute nonchalance qu'il suivit Jack dans l'atmosphère feutrée de ce temple de l'Histoire.

Passé un petit hall d'entrée couvert d'une moquette grisâtre et défraîchie, les deux compagnons d'un jour se retrouvèrent devant un modeste comptoir d'accueil en contre-plaqué brun clair. Derrière le comptoir, se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il était grand, plus que Jack et beaucoup plus que Youssef. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains coiffés en catogan et de grosses lunettes carrées à l'épaisse monture noire. Un badge "Milenko" semblait perdu au milieu de sa vaste poitrine. Il les accueillit d'un petit signe de tête et d'un sourire.

Lorsque Jack lui expliqua le motif de sa venue, il reconnut tout de suite en cet archiviste un professionnel connaissant son métier et désireux de les aider au mieux. Milenko n'avait jamais entendu parler de "Torchwood" mais lorsque Jack lui expliqua - sous le regard fasciné de Youssef - qu'il s'agissait d'une organisation secrète fondée au 19e siècle pour lutter contre les invasions alien, l'archiviste ne se laissa pas démonter et pianota dans une imposante machine une série de mots clefs.

-On conserve les archives de l'ancien gouvernement du Royaume-Uni, du Parlement national, des parlements locaux mais aussi des organismes comme le MI5 ou le MI6, ce qui pourrait vous intéresser. S'ils ont eu connaissance d'une telle organisation, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils ont accumulé un maximum d'informations sur eux pour les surveiller, tout en faisant semblant de collaborer avec.

Jack ne put empêcher un sourire goguenard de s'étaler sur son visage. Du fond de son petit bâtiment d'archives à l'air miteux, le colosse Milenko avait absolument tout compris au 20e siècle.

L'archiviste leur demanda une pièce d'identité pour les inscrire et leur donner le droit de consulter les archives. Youssef tendit son petit boîtier et le papier psychique de Jack fit l'affaire. Puis, l'archiviste les installa dans une grande salle déserte qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque sans bouquins. Il empoigna un chariot à roulettes et se mit à leur ramener des cartons qui avaient traversés les siècles.

Youssef était beaucoup plus passionné par Milenko lui-même que par les vieux papiers acides qu'il leur ramenait. Laissant une oreille traîner vaguement vers leur conversation, Jack appris que le bâtiment s'étendait sur 20 niveaux au sous-sol et qu'on y conservaient plus de 300 kilomètres d'archives.

Même si Youssef ne s'avérait pas un chercheur très assidu, il permettait de commander deux fois plus de cartons que ce que Jack aurait pu demander en étant seul. En plus, sa bonne humeur et son intérêt sincère pour autrui leur avait déjà permis de se mettre l'archiviste dans la poche.

Jack était plongé, fasciné malgré lui, dans un rapport détaillé sur les relations extra-conjugales d'un prince qui ne deviendrait jamais roi, quand retentit la première alarme. C'était une sonnerie puissante, lancinante qui le fit sursauter.

A côté de lui, Youssef parcourait un dossier avec un petit air dégoûté. Il ne releva même pas la tête. L'archiviste n'était nulle part en vue, il devait être quelque part dans un de ses vingts sous-sols.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Jack.

Youssef releva la tête pour le dévisager.

-T'es vraiment pas d'ici, toi! s'amusa-t-il.

Jack lui fit un clin d'oeil pour toute réponse.

-Lorsque le degré de pollution atteint un niveau qui devient dangereux pour l'Homme, expliqua Youssef, on est prévenu par ça. Il faut éviter de sortir jusqu'à ce que la fin de l'alarme sonne. Ça arrive tout le temps, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il devant l'air inquiet de Jack.

Une heure passa. Milenko était revenu derrière son comptoir. Il était en train d'expliquer à Youssef que normalement, dans un tel centre d'archives, il fallait toujours être au moins deux, question de sécurité élémentaire, mais qu'il arrivait souvent que son chef le plante de la sorte et le laisse se débrouiller toute la journée sans explication. Jack se sentait désolé pour lui lorsque une seconde sonnerie, encore plus stridente que la première, vint les distraire.

A l'air inquiet que prirent les deux autres hommes, Jack sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas la fin de l'alerte mais qu'au contraire, elle était passée à un niveau plus grave.

-Messieurs, dit Milenko en chaussant un masque de professionnalisme, au risque de nous retrouver tous enfermés ici, je vous suggère ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Une troisième alarme, absolument atroce, tonitruante, insupportable, lui coupa la parole. Impuissants, les trois hommes regardèrent alors une lourde grille opaque, en acier trempé, tomber lentement devant la porte d'entrée, les condamnant à l'intérieur. Pendant un instant, il régna un silence hébété. Puis, Milenko s'enfuit derrière son comptoir. A la lueur des petites lampes de consultation, devenues leurs seules sources de lumière, l'ombre hâtive de sa grande carcasse massive lui donna l'air d'un golem fuyant.

Jack le suivit des yeux, désorienté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il à Youssef qui revenait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Une alarme de niveau 3. Ça faisait un bail ! répondit celui-ci. Ça veut dire que l'air extérieur a atteint un tel degré de dangerosité que tout le monde est confiné, avec interdiction de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Mais Milenko était en train de nous suggérer de partir ...

-C'est la première fois que je vois une 3e alarme succéder aussi rapidement une 2e. D'habitude, c'est l'affaire de plusieurs heures avant qu'ils se décident à déclencher la 3e. Je pense qu'il voulait nous suggérer de partir, au risque de se retrouver enfermés ici. Tu sais, dit-il en dévisageant Jack de son regard grave, la troisième alarme c'est vraiment l'artillerie lourde : absolument toute la cité est paralysée ... et on ne sait pas pour combien de temps.

Milenko finit par revenir, apportant des sources de lumière supplémentaires, de l'eau et puis surtout des nouvelles. Inquiet, il était allé téléphoner à son ex-femme. C'est lui qui était sensé récupérer leurs enfants à l'école et voilà qu'il se retrouvait coincé ici pour une durée indéterminée. Son ex-femme lui avait expliqué qu'elle aussi était confinée de force.

-Pourtant, elle travaille à l'autre bout de la cité, leur expliqua l'archiviste. A plus d'une centaine de kilomètres d'ici ...

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard sombre.

-Au moins, l'avantage c'est que je suis sûr maintenant que les enfants sont confinés eux aussi et qu'ils ne seront pas livrés à eux-même, paniqués par mon absence, rationalisa Milenko avec un sourire. Puisqu'on est coincé ici messieurs, je vous propose qu'on s'y mette à trois pour déterrer ce fameux Torchwood !

Des boîtes et boîtes passèrent donc sous leur étude studieuse. L'atmosphère était calme, seulement dérangée de temps à autre par le froissement d'une feuille de papier.

Alors qu'ils avaient fini par ne presque plus y croire, Youssef poussa soudain un cri de triomphe :

-Les gars, venez ! Venez voir !

C'était une de ces boîtes d'archives typiques du 20e siècle, en carton avec un couvercle. Le premier document qu'elle contenait avait suffit à le faire exulter et pour cause : c'était un rapport de 20 pages sur l'invasion des cybermen et la chute de Torchwood 1. Les deux chercheurs et l'archiviste le parcoururent dans un silence atterré.

-J'en reviens pas, lâchait Milenko au fur et à mesure de ce que sa lecture lui faisait découvrir. C'est incroyable ...

-C'est du délire ! renchérit plusieurs fois Youssef, dont les grands yeux bleus couraient d'un côté à l'autre de la feuille à une vitesse presque surhumaine.

Jack, lui, ne dit rien. Deux siècles après les faits, cela paraissait toujours aussi surréaliste. Pourtant, il avait vécu ce que racontait ce rapport. Il était présent, il était l'un des premiers arrivés sur les lieux de ce cauchemar. Le pire charnier qu'il ait eu à connaître de toute sa longue vie. Il cessa finalement de lire la description froide et chirurgicale des horreurs que les cybermen avaient fait subir à ses anciens collègues londoniens ainsi qu'à bien d'autres.

Torchwood avait symbolisé tellement de souffrances ... Il avait presque fini par l'oublier. Etait-il vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de se replonger là-dedans?

Il se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le carton qui suivait celui que Youssef était en train de consulter. Encore Torchwood. Tiens, tiens. Apparemment, la clairvoyance de Milenko n'avait pas déméritée et les organismes de surveillance du gouvernement anglais s'étaient toujours intéressés de très très près aux activités de l'institut pas si secret de la reine.

Jack oublia sa mélancolie en feuilletant des dossiers croustillants. Que n'aurait-il pas donné contre cette mine d'informations deux siècles plus tôt, quand il était encore le larbin de Torchwood 3 ? Il eut presque envie d'en rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche précisément, Jack? demanda la voix de Youssef.

Il avait laissé Milenko à sa lecture des dernières pages du rapport et s'était approché de l'immortel, le visage grave.

Jack se tourna vers lui, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il avait déjà trouvé la réponse qu'il était venue chercher ici. Le simple fait que Youssef ait découvert le rapport sur les cybermen en premier dans la boîte en disait bien plus qu'un long discours : ce rapport était venu clore le dossier Torchwood. C'était la dernière pièce qui y avait été ajouté, avant qu'on n'enferme ce dossier dans un carton pour des siècles. Torchwood Londres était mort ce jour-là. Torchwood Cardiff suivrait, à peine trois ans plus tard. Personne n'était venu faire renaître l'institut de ses cendres. A moins que cela ait été fait si discrètement que les services secrets ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte? C'était hautement improbable.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de refermer les cartons tout de suite. Plonger ainsi dans ces secrets dont il avait été strictement tenu à l'écart jadis lui apportait une joie presque malsaine. C'était presque un gigantesque doigt d'honneur. De l'institut, il ne restait que des dossiers poussiéreux. Mais Jack, lui, avait survécu et continué. Quel formidable pied de nez !

Il reposa le dossier qu'il tenait sur la table avant de se retourner et de faire face à son comparse. Mais dans son geste, l'un des pans de son long manteau noir effleura la pile de documents, dérangeant les papiers pluri-centenaires. Emportés par l'élan, quelques feuilles s'envolèrent et atterrirent sur le sol.

Milenko leva le nez de son rapport et haussa les sourcils, mi-désapprobateur mi-ironique. Avec une moue gênée, Jack s'empressa de s'accroupir pour ramasser les documents, vite imité par Youssef.

Tout à coup, ce dernier se figea et éclata d'un rire incrédule.

-Quoi? s'étonna Jack.

-Regarde ! lui répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant une photo en noir et blanc qu'il venait de ramasser. Je crois que j'ai trouvé nos sosies, c'est incroyable !

C'était une photo très ancienne. Piquetée d'argent par endroit. Jack tendit la main pour la prendre et à peine eut-il jeté un oeil dessus qu'il lui sembla que le cliché lui brûlait les doigts.

Il se figea de stupeur. Son corps se couvrit d'une sueur froide. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne, juste au-dessus de la nuque. Comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de massue.

Ce n'était pas son sosie. C'était lui-même. Affublé de rouflaquettes et d'un pantalon à bretelles, mais c'était lui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à s'étonner, il avait travaillé pour l'institut pendant plus d'un siècle après tout. Ce qui était stupéfiant, terrifiant, impossible, c'est que Youssef avait raison : le deuxième homme sur la photo lui ressemblait d'une manière dérangeante. Pas tout à fait un sosie, non. Mais les traits du visage, la forme des yeux. Il y avait clairement quelque chose.

Cet homme, sur la photo. Cet homme contre qui il était à moitié étendu, le photographe les ayant saisi un pleine chute. Jack en conservait un très vague souvenir. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur une affaire, à la fin du 19e siècle. Il avait été l'assistant d'une femme qui écrivait sous le pseudo de H.G. Wells. Et il avait été tué par Torchwood Londres. Non content de ressembler à Youssef, cet homme était aussi le portrait craché de Julian, l'époux défunt de Jack. Et par extension, celui de Ianto Jones évidemment.

Jack en eut le tournis.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. C'était terrifiant. Monstrueux.

-Ça ne va pas, Jack? s'inquiéta Youssef. Est-ce que tu ...

Un grondement, profond, sourd et vibrant, semblant venir des entrailles même de la Terre, lui coupa la parole.

Tous trois se regardèrent. Milenko sauta sur ses pieds.

Et puis ... tout explosa.

* * *

 **Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews de la semaine dernière :(**

 **Evidemment, je vais le faire mais je priorise une mise en ligne à peu près correcte. On ne croirait pas mais la relecture me demande pas mal de temps.**

 **La semaine prochaine, Jack prendra une décision irrémédiable … et ce sera déjà la fin de cette première partie.**

 **Et au fait, LA fameuse photo que trouve Youssef, vous l'avez dans l'image qui illustre cette fanfic.**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos retours !**

 **A mercredi prochain !**


	7. 6 - Adieu

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions sur mon blog : **katenightingale. tumblr. com**

Et puis surtout les bonus! **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com**

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur twitter **kate_ngtg !**

* * *

 **Histoires d'éternités**

 **Chapitre 6 : Adieu**

 _ **Publié le 25 avril 2018**_

* * *

 _._

 _Un grondement, profond, sourd et vibrant, semblant venir des entrailles même de la Terre, lui coupa la parole._

 _Tous trois se regardèrent. Milenko sauta sur ses pieds._

 _Et puis … tout explosa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Galaxie Alpha, Planète-capitale Zéphyr, 51e siècle**

.

Jack se tut et jeta un coup d'œil en biais au Docteur.

Ce dernier poussa une sorte de rugissement scandalisé :

-Comment ça, "exploser"?! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là? Continue, explique-toi !

Jack ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres devant l'implication du Docteur.

-Le Second grand incendie de Londres, ça ne te dit rien? lâcha-t-il.

Le Docteur en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

-Oh non, Jack... souffla-t-il, affligé.

-Près de trois quartiers ont entièrement disparu de la surface de la Terre, lui rappela Jack. On sait toujours pas exactement à quoi était due l'explosion à l'origine de la catastrophe. L'hypothèse la plus probante est que le taux d'ozone ait atteint un degré tel qu'il aurait fait exploser d'importantes poches de gaz, situées pourtant à plusieurs kilomètres de la surface de la Terre. L'épicentre de l'explosion était à quelques centaines de mètres du centre d'archives. Je te laisse imaginer le temps qu'il a fallu pour que les débris soient déblayés et le nombre de résurrections/morts par étouffement qu'il a fallu que je me coltine en attendant ...

Le Docteur lui posa la main sur l'épaule, compatissant.

-C'est incroyable, non? reprit finalement Jack. Que je sois tombé sur cette photo, à peine une ou deux minutes avant qu'elle ne soit pulvérisée avec le reste des dernières sources historiques sur Torchwood ! Franchement, tu arrives à croire à une coïncidence, toi?

-Non, évidemment !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

-Je devais être là, souffla Jack. Avant que la seule preuve, le seul moyen de comprendre ne disparaisse à jamais.

Le Docteur hocha lentement la tête, profondément pensif.

-Ce que t'a fait comprendre cette photo, comment tu l'analyses désormais? voulut-il savoir.

Jack prit une inspiration et dévisagea un instant le Docteur.

-Même maintenant, j'ai encore du mal à mettre des mots sur cela. Tous les Ianto, les Julian, les Youssef et les autres ne sont pas la même personne. Ils ont des histoires différentes. Ils se ressemblent mais ce ne sont pas des copies conformes. Il y a des éléments qui reviennent. Neuf fois sur dix, ils ont les yeux bleus. Des cheveux sombres. Un prénom qui commence avec une sonorité en "I". Mais évidemment, chacun est unique à sa manière. Ils ont des personnalités proches mais il y a toujours des différences parce qu'on est forcément façonné par son passé, son milieu social, sa culture. Maintenant, je le reconnais dès que je le rencontre, souffla-t-il, comme un aveu. Évidemment. Il me suffit de croiser son regard pour cela. Tu comprends ?

Le Docteur hocha doucement la tête.

-C'est une malédiction, jeta Jack. Pire que cela même. Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, je tombe sur lui. J'ai beau essayer de l'éviter, j'ai beau recourir à tous les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables, je me mets à l'aimer comme un fou. Je ne peux tout simplement pas m'en empêcher. Et puis, il meurt. Souvent d'une mort violente d'ailleurs, comme si l'univers essayait de corriger son bug avec un train de retard. Parfois je n'ai que quelques heures avec lui. Quelques semaines. D'autres fois à l'inverse, des années.

Il exhala un long et douloureux soupir.

-Imagine-toi, rien qu'un instant, ce que ça peut être. Avoir aimé puis perdu puis vu mourir l'être aimé plus de 50 fois dans ces circonstances ...

-A peu près une fois par siècle, remarqua le Docteur.

-Oui. Moi aussi, je me suis fait la réflexion. Là encore, je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard. Tu sais, on pourrait croire que c'est génial. Que quand _il_ meurt, je sais que je vais le retrouver sous une autre forme. Mais non. Parce que chaque version de lui est unique. Je m'attache à chacune individuellement. Et chaque mort me déchire un peu plus le cœur. Chaque réapparition est à la fois un soulagement et une torture. A chaque fois, je trahis le précédent. C'est infernal. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

-Qu'as-tu décidé ? demanda le Docteur d'une voix basse.

-Je pense que toutes ces versions de lui partagent une même âme. Et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par le destin ou je ne sais quoi, cette âme est liée à la mienne. Du coup, l'univers la recycle encore et encore puisque je suis toujours dans le coin. Il doit y avoir une version originelle de lui. Celle que j'aurais rencontrée si j'avais suivi le cours normal de ma vie. Si je n'étais pas tombé sur toi et qu'il n'y avait pas eu...

-Le _Bad Wolf_ , souffla le Docteur. Et donc, tu ...

-Nous sommes au 51e siècle, expliqua Jack en regardant l'écran de contrôle du TARDIS. Quelque part dehors, il y a mon jeune moi. Il est paumé parce qu'il vient de se réveiller un beau matin avec un trou de mémoire de 2 ans. Du coup, il part en vrille et va devenir un petit arnaqueur de l'espace.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, le visage sérieux.

-Demain, poursuivit Jack, il va tomber sur les vestiges d'une armée Chula et piquer un vaisseau individuel et une ambulance. Puis, il va partir à la recherche de pigeons à arnaquer avec. Ce qui aura les conséquences que tu connais...

L'ombre d'un enfant terrifiant, en quête désespérée de sa "Mummy" et errant au milieu du chaos du Blitz plana un instant entre eux.

-J'ai l'intention de l'en empêcher, reprit Jack d'une voix ferme. De faire en sorte qu'il n'aille jamais sur Terre durant la période qu'il préfère entre toutes : la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il ne deviendra pas Jack Harkness, ne te rencontrera pas et ne deviendra donc jamais immortel. Il poursuivra sa destinée originelle et, si le sort lui est favorable, il rencontrera cet ... cette autre âme, ou peu importe comment tu veux l'appeler. Les choses rentreront dans l'ordre. Tu l'as dit toi-même, plaida-t-il. Je suis une aberration. Je n'aurais jamais dû exister. En faisant cela, je ne ferais que restaurer le cours normal des choses.

Jack et le Docteur échangèrent un regard d'une intensité rarement égalée. Puis, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Seigneur du temps et il hocha lentement la tête.

-Ça me paraît juste, dit-il finalement. Il s'agit de ta destinée. C'est un choix que tu es le seul à avoir le droit de prendre.

-Merci, souffla Jack en laissant échapper un long soupir.

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

-Je vais rester avec toi, si tu veux, offrit-il.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Ce serait bien.

 **.**

Cela avait été simple, en fait.

Profitant d'une absence momentanée de son jeune lui en escale sur Sajamine, une planète commerciale grouillante de vie, Jack avait saboté le vaisseau Chula. Puis, avec l'aide du Docteur, il avait interceptée et neutralisée l'ambulance.

Et Jack avait été pris d'une nostalgie soudaine au souvenir d'un magnifique couple, une jolie blonde avec l'Union Jack sur son tee-shirt et un beau brun en uniforme, en train de danser sur Glenn Miller, en apesanteur près de Big Ben...

.

Ils étaient désormais dans le TARDIS, flottant dans l'espace au milieu de nulle part. Jack n'avait pas souhaité suivre la version jeune de lui-même mais il savait que ce ne serait pas bien long. Dès qu'il passerait assez près d'une planète pour être attiré par l'orbite de celle-ci, le vaisseau irait s'y crasher. Jack avait suffisamment confiance en ses propres talents de pilote : il devrait s'en sortir sans trop de mal... Et irait enfin à la rencontre de son véritable destin.

-Est-ce que tu te souviendras de moi ? demanda-t-il au Docteur qui tourbillonnait autour de sa console, plus nerveux que Jack ne l'avait jamais vu.

Le Docteur stoppa net et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.

-Oui, affirma-t-il.

Et Jack le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Il peut exister plusieurs versions d'une même réalité, expliqua le Docteur. La plupart des gens ne s'en aperçoivent pas, bien sûr. Ils ne perçoivent que la réalité dans laquelle ils évoluent et n'ont pas conscience des autres. Mais parfois, il existe certains êtres exceptionnels qui perçoivent les différentes réalités auxquelles ils ont été confrontés. Et comme tu le sais, Jack, je suis un être exceptionnel...

Jack eut un grand sourire.

-Moi aussi, Docteur ! affirma-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un sourire. Il s'apprêtait à rembarrer Jack d'un « Arrête ça ! » mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Le TARDIS était vide. Il n'y régnait que l'habituel écho qui, pour le Docteur, était devenu synonyme de solitude. Jack Harkness était parti. Son désir était accompli, son véritable destin était en marche.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée, le cœur douloureux. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la console du TARDIS.

-Adieu, souffla-t-il.

Puis, les mains serrées sur ses instruments de pilotage, le Docteur releva brusquement la tête.

Il réfléchit, pianota sur son tableau de commande, et le TARDIS se mit en marche en tourbillonnant sur lui-même...

* * *

 **A SUIVRE ...**

* * *

 _ **D'abord, un grand merci à**_ _ **Dibart**_ _ **qui m'a laissé une gentille review à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre.**_

 _ **Si vous voulez une petite piqûre de rappel sur l'enfant qui cherchait sa « Mummy » ou sur Jack et Rose en train de danser, c'est comme d'hab' sur**_ _ **katenightingale – bonus. tumblr. com !**_

 _ **Ensuite, merci à vous qui avaient lu ou liront cette histoire ! C'est le moment ou jamais pour laisser une trace de votre passage. Je lis et je réponds, même bien des années après donc n'hésitez pas ;)**_

 _ **Enfin, la suite d'Histoires d'éternités arrivera dans deux semaines. Elle s'appelle « La machine à Histoire » et compte sept chapitres où il sera question de retrouvailles, de princesse et de curieuses apparitions...**_

 _ **Je vous dis donc à très bientôt !**_


End file.
